


Riddick`s life as Lord Marshal

by Kakashisith



Series: The life of a Furyan Lord Marshal [3]
Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Alcohol, Assassination Attempt(s), Betrayal, Bisexual Male Character, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Breathplay, Butcher Bay, Butt Slapping, Character Death, Dead People, Depression, Doggy Style, Dominance, F/M, Fainting, Fighting Kink, French Kissing, Ghost Drone, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, Knifeplay, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Necromongers, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Seduction, Stalking, Switching, Threesome - F/M/M, Throne Sex, Vampires, Wrath of the Furyans, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashisith/pseuds/Kakashisith
Summary: How has Riddick`s life changed, after he killed Zhylaw and become the new Lord Marshal.The story begins right after Kyra dies in Riddick`s arms.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story begins, when Zhylaw is dead and Kyra`s life fades in Riddick`s hands.  
How will the new Lord Marshal go on?  
Why does he stay in the Basilica and Necropolis?

"I was always with you...Riddick..."  
Kyra`s eyes glassed over and her body fell limp in Riddick`s hand. Her pupils have exploded to fill so much of her eye. Her eyes were so still...  
Exhausted and sad, Riddick fell to the throne, that had belonged to Zhylaw, who`s body was in the middle of the Throne room, in a pile of drying blood. This all had happened so fast, Kyra`s death, Zhylaw...  
Riddick sighed . If only death wasn't so afraid of him. He pressed a pale hand to his stomach, sealing the wound shut.  
*What now...*he thought, when he saw all the Necromongers slowly gathering around him. *Are they going to kill me, or what?*  
The one with huge spear was so close, that Riddick could almost touch him....smell him.  
There was fear, something nastily sweet... arousal?  
And all of the sudden, the huge Necromonger army was kneeling.  
"Hail Lord Marshal! Hail Lord Marshal!"  
You keep, what you kill...that`s the way. Now Riddick understood, he was the new Lord Marshal, the leader of Necromongers.  
The whole Necromonger`s army on his knees...  
A deep wound was sliced in the flesh of Riddick`s upper right arm. It was heavily oozing out blood and there's a bluish-purple bruise forming around it. He lightly press his index finger against the center of the cut and sucked in a sharp breath as the pain spiralled all across his body.

Some weeks later, there was a faint knock on Lord Marshal`s door.  
With annoyed groan, Riddick turned around. Couldn`t he be alone, even just for a little time?  
"Enter!" he roared.  
It was Dame Vaako, in her golden dress, that was tight around her beautiful body. She bowed slightly, then moved forward.  
The way she moved, it was like a feline, very cat-like.  
Before Riddick could blink, she was next to him, with a smile on her dark lips.  
"Take all that you can..." she danced around the Furyan, looking him in the eye, "Its your time to become the Lord Marshal. Its time to take, all that life has to give to you..."  
Riddick crossed his arms, not sure about how to react. She was trying to seduce him, that`s for sure.  
"There's a certain feeling you get," her long, perfect fingers gently touched Riddick`s shoulders, played with muscles. "At the moment you know you're the one...You can be a simple breeder, but you`re our Lord Marshal."  
She was moving like a snake, almost touching, but still not quite.  
*So, this is the way Necromongers seduce.* thought Riddick, and grinned. Kyra was dead, nothing could bring her back. Memories only...  
Still, he wasn`t sure, if he was ready or not.  
Seduction was what Dame Vaako did best, moving into Riddick's personal space with just the right look of heat in her eyes. She didn't just look at a breeder, she looked into him as if she knew his desires. With the kiss came the smooth touch of her body, poised, just the right blend of relaxation and tension. The breeder`s own smell was something, that made her weak.  
While pressing his body against her`s and continuing gazing within her eyes, Riddick begun kissing her now frail neck which made her even weaker than before. Riddick knew what they were about to do was wrong, but he still wanted this. The devil's cruel intention was already a success.  
"You know just who I am..."she purred like a cat in Riddick`s arms, "Don't be so distant... Cause when you're lost I am solely there to share your grief..." Then she gently pushed him to the throne.  
Scarlet flooded Riddick`s cheeks as he tried to sit upright.  
"Oh, do sit still. You're not going anywhere for a bit." the Dame purred, standing in front of the Furyan.  
"Stop it..."  
The outburst was stopped short by a deep kiss. Coming up for breath, Dame Vaako laughed. "You know I always get my way in the end, Furyan breeder..."  
Gritting his teeth, Riddick finally relented." You came here to play or for something more serious?"  
She put one hand softly over Riddick's hands." You`ve been hiding here for weeks, my Lord Marshal. Your people are waiting for you."  
Sparks shot through Riddick at that touch and his breath seemed to stop. With a sharp gasp he recovered, and looked up into the liquid golden eyes. He`d been alone for too long...  
"My lady I'm not entirely certain what to say..."  
"Please say yes," the beautiful woman in golden dress asked quietly. "I promise that nothing will happen that you don't want to happen, my Lord Marshal..."  
"It's not that, it's just, well, I thought you and Vaako..."  
"We are a couple by name, yes,"she touched Riddick`s shoulder gently, "but me and him both have our eyes on you."  
Riddick made a non-committal grunt, he was confused, but the offer was interesting. Hesitantly, he asked:" Doesn`t it bother you, that I might be... not so experienced?After all, it`s been years..."  
Dame Vaako laughed." We all have been beginners. Tell you what, I can be a good teacher." she smirked.  
"Well, that`s a deal then." Riddick smiled.  
Dame Vaako started to speak, but stopped short as he furrowed his brows. "I haven`t smelled the beautiful for a long time..." He hesitated a moment, then continued delicately."Just relax...."  
Riddick looked up at her and then stood up and let a wicked smile settle on his face.  
They moved eagerly to the bedroom, clothes disappearing along the way. Stretching out on a surprisingly large bed, Dame Vaako and Riddick traded kisses and let hands rove over new territory.  
She Rawv then pulled the Lord Marshal into a hot embrace, letting their naked bodies rub back togetheras they continued kissing and biting.  
"My Lady..." Riddick panted hoarsely.  
"Don't stop, damn it," Dame Vaako moaned. "Want you."  
"I.... don`t want to hurt you!" Riddick pulled them even closer together.  
"Want you inside me. Take me, Furyan breeder, please!!" the Dame Vaako bit Riddick`s shoulder. She had a thing for men, who were in control and raw, in and outside of the bedroom. It was a secret nobody knew, not even her own husband.  
All she wanted at that moment was Riddick to snatch her off the bed, pull off her clothes and do whatever he pleased with her. She bit her bottom lip, as she gazed over the Furyan`s body.  
"My Lady, you alright?" the Lord Marshal asked, feeling uncomfortable under her piercing gaze.  
Dame Vaako looked up at him, focusing on his silvery eyes and whimpered, "I want you..."  
Riddick`s eyes squinted on her seductive voice and he decided to tease her a little bit. He raised his eyebrows and leaned close to her, pressing her onto the silky sheets.  
"How do you want it to be?" he asked, as he slowly took her dress off, and moved his hand between her legs.  
"Rough!"  
Riddick`s eyes widened on her words and he let out a small confused laugh.  
"What do you mean rough?"  
Dame Vaako quickly moved her body closer to his and latched her cold lips to the skin of his neck, biting him. "I want rough, fast sex... please...Riddick... Lord Marshal!"  
Rough sex? Hair-pulling? Slapping... Maybe biting?  
"So.... you want me to claim you?" Riddick said with a growl as he slowly pushed a finger into her already wet pussy," How you want it do be done?"  
She purred like a cat, then closed her eyes and bit her lip, before she managed to answer. "I want you to take control over me... nobody has ever done it before...Pin me down to the bed so I cannot move. Make me beg for mercy...just claim me totally!"  
Riddick smirked at her words.  
"Remember your place, Dame Vaako."  
"My Lord Marshal..."she innocently purred, as her lust filled eyes gazed up on Riddick`s body.  
"Quiet!" Riddick harshly returned his attention back to her. He roughly pushed her back to the bed and took out his knife and before she could react, the Furyan had cut her dress open.  
With the other hand he played around her vagina, causing the Dame to scream.  
"Shut up!" Riddick couldn`t help but smirk after watching her react to his harsh words. Now this was the game he liked.  
He started gently licking her, fingers working on the same time inside her wet space, making her hips thrust towards him in pure pleasure. He was already hard and she would soon be claimed by him.  
Riddick bit at her nipple, causing Dame Vaako to yell "Oh, sweet UnderVerse!"  
Riddick chuckled darkly, looking down at her.  
"Are you ready for more?"  
Dame Vaako`s lust- filled eyes widened at the sight of the Furyan kneeling over her.  
"Yesssss... my Lord Marshal..."Her hand reached towards to touch him, but he pinned her hands with his free hand and pressed her into the mattress.  
"On your knees!" came the command.  
Dame Vaako did, as she was told. She got up to her knees, grippind with her hands the bedstands, waiting for Riddick`s next move. His strong hand moved across her ass, then between her thighs, touching her sweet bottom.  
She moaned in pleasure at the feel of his hands and before she could react, Riddick gave her buttocks some hard slaps.  
"Aaaaauuuuuuuo!" she screamed out both of pain and pleasure.  
"You like it, don`t you?" Riddick dragged her against his body. Dame Vaako`s eyes were closed, lips parted, she was panting heavily.


	2. Chapter 2

Riddick pulled her tighter into his arms, then grabbed her hair. Not too hrashly, but enough to make her look up, into his predatory eyes. Dame Vaako licked her lips, she was excited now, really.  
"Now... are you ready for more?"  
Dame Vaako eagerly nodded and Riddick stood up, letting go of her hair.  
"Spread your legs nice and wide, so I can have my way with you. That`s why you came here, right?"  
The Dame nodded, obeyed and looked over her shoulder in anticipation.  
The new Lord Marshal walked up behind her and slowly slid into her hot and wet body, Dame Vaako held onto the sheets for dead life. This breeder was a total savage.  
*I tried so hard and got so far...*were Riddick`s thoughts before Dame Vaako occupied all his senses. "I will take, what`s mine!"  
Then, they were lost, lost in movement, touches, emotions... Their bodies moved in ways that seemed inhuman. The pure, raw lust between Riddick and Dame Vaako was almost animalistic.  
Gripping the back of her neck, Riddick pushed her face into the silky pillow, pushing into her hot body. Each thrust a bit harder than the last.  
Dame Vaako buried her face into the pillow, muffling her screams of pleasure. Her back arched like cat`s do, when stretching.  
She threw her head back, screaming loudly.  
"Harder..."she begged, "harder, please!!"  
Riddick grunted in response, feeling her body squeezing him. Both of his hands were now around her neck Riddick pushed her face back into the pillow, pounding her with full force.  
"Aah, shit!" he growled like a hellhound. Dame Vaako was experiencing a mixture of pain and pleasure, just the way she`d imagined it. She bit down on her bottom lip, almost drawing blood to hold in her screams.  
Letting go of her lip she screamed like a cat in heat, trying to move her body in sync with Lord Marshal`s wild thrusts. She needed more, she needed it to be harder.  
"Do it...more!" she cried out desperately in between of her moans.  
Riddick slipped out of her, not wanting to hurt the Dame too much. He pulled her upwards, against his body.  
Turning her around gently Riddick pulled her down and pushed her on her back, spreading her legs open. Dame Vaako`s eyes widened.  
Beads of sweat were dripping down on Riddick`s masculine body, as he looked down on her.  
Finally he slid back into her body. They both let out a broken moan. The Lord Marshal`s hands were on her legs, keeping them apart as he moved into her. Her beautiful breasts were moving on the same rhythm as the Furyan`s body above her.  
Dame Vaako arched her hips up, trying to meet Riddick thrust by thrust, her efforts falling quite short. Riddick`s movements were too rapid and she couldn`t keep up. She was already too drained and exhausted.  
She was so close... Her hands reached around Riddick`s body, grabbing his ass, forcing him in deeper.  
"Lord... Marshal..."she cried out.  
"Nevertheless... my Lady, you`re a snake..."  
"How so... my Lord Marshal?" Dame Vaako gritted out from between closed teeth.  
"You still...have the knife with what I cut..."Riddick made a harsh thrust, "your dress open..."  
Riddick used 2 of his fingers to touch her clit, which made the woman scream out loud. She let out some more closed mouth moans, while Lord Marshal came inside her.  
Riddick`s adrenaline run was over for now, he pulled out and landed next to Dame Vaako. Riddick had the knife in his hand, his eyes harsh. He picked up the golden dress and threw it to Dame Vaako.  
"Next time my Lady, don`t try to steal my knives. Now go!"  
Dame Vaako staggered out, knees still weak.  
The Furyan sat on his throne, feeling tired, yet satisfied. *So this is, how Necromongers welcome new Lord Marshal...*he thought, grabbing a bottle of wine from the table nearby. *Gotta keep that in mind...*

Riddick was trying to pour himself another glass of wine, when he was distracted by loud steps behind his door. The door was pushed open and there stood Commander Vaako, confusion and anger on his face.  
"Vaako?" he slurred, lifting the glass on his lips.  
"Lord Marshal, with all respect, but you are drunk..."  
"I know."  
Since Riddick was really bored, he`d begun enjoying alcohol, maybe sometimes too much. He couldn`t get to sleep, because getting used being Lord Marshal and leading, or at least trying to lead the Necromonger army wasn`t an easy task. He was alone, depressed and suffering under self-loathing. But he didn`t ask for help. He could destroy himself in most public manner. Still it seemed, that nobody would care.  
Riddick was natural born survivor. Riddick, who not threw away the empty glass and begun drinking straight from the bottle.  
"My Lord..."continued Vaako carefully.  
"Yes?" asked Riddick huskily, widening his eyes.  
"You should try to rest..." Vaako stood there, not daring to move.  
"Probably," grinned Riddick, taking another gulp from the bottle and stretched his shoulders."I know, why you`re here..."  
Vaako froze.  
Riddick took some unsteady steps towards Vaako, hands crossed over his chest.  
"You should keep your Dame locked..."  
Riddick sat down heavily and leant back to his throne, closing his silver eyes. The now empty bottle fell from his fingers with a hard clunk and rolled beneath the table.  
"Look... I know Dame is a snake..."begun Vaako, still not moving an inch. " Would you want her to be punished, my Lord Marshal?"  
"Maybe...we can work something out."Riddick whispered, as his heavy eyelids begun to close under the influence of liquid antidepressant. "Just... let it be..."  
His head slumped backwards and finally Riddick fell into a deep sleep on his throne.  
Vaako sighed. He was feeling weird; Riddick was possibly the most mystiq man he`d ever met during his life. He was wild like a beast, and then he could show sadness, even depression.  
He remembered tears on Riddick`s eyes, when the woman- Kyra, died in Riddick`s arms. That was possibly the cause, why the Furyan didn`t come out from his rooms and was drinking like a beast.

Riddick had again the same dream he`d seen before. Or was it even a dream?  
First time it happened, when he was under purification, which failed. The room had almost exploded.  
The woman with golden aura was back, speaking with Riddick. Shirah was her name, so much Riddick remembered. She looked him in the eyes, cocking her head a bit.  
*Remember, who you are.* she said and touched Riddick. Her hand was so cold, that Riddick stepped back.

Riddick woke up with a gasp and headache. He didn`t want to get up. He didn`t want to move at all.  
But he was still alive and as the new Lord Marshal of the Necromonger Empire, he had duties. This was how the universe reached him and told him good things are coming.  
He didn't want to prove them right or wrong. Who would want to feel like that? Who would want to think like that?  
So that`s what Riddick became, the person who everyone wanted to be around, every single Necromonger...  
But Riddick wasn`t having any emotions or any will... until now. He still didn't think he was worth it because of what happened to Kyra.  
It's the pain that's too much to cope with, too hard to deal with and so misunderstood. Riddick was trying to hide it with alcohol last few weeks, but it didn`t help.   
Riddick stood on the brink of something he couldn't describe. The weight of everything seemed to press down on his shoulders and he struggled to take even a single step forward. It was too much. All of it. And somehow, he still kept moving. But every step cost him. The darkness grew darker; the pain grew sharper; all of it seemed to only grow in strength and Riddick began to wonder if things could ever get better.  
But he never said a word. To show weakness? No, not to his new Empire, not to his guards, anyone...  
Sometimes he wondered if that smile- the horribly fake smile- is ever seen through...  
He remembered Vaako`s questioning look before he`d fallen asleep on his throne. Had this particular man noticed something? Anything?  
If Vaako saw beauty where Riddick saw ugliness.   
And then he laughed, a bitter, sarcastic laugh, at himself. Nobody cared. No one noticed...  
He could have sex with Necromonger women, train the army, but he was feeling empty from the inside.  
He needed something- no, someone to wake him up.


	3. Chapter 3

So now, Riddick decided to re-awake his fighting skills. With knives- he had a lot of them and maybe spears. Anything he could find.  
In Crematoria, he had killed a man with a single tea cup. So for him everything could be used as a weapon.  
His idea was to train the Necromongers, well at least some of them to be better at using the knives.  
So, he`d summoned Vaako and some other Necromongers to his huge room to see, from what are they made of.  
Vaako stood in the middle of the room motionless, he had a quite good knife with shimmering blade and sizeable handle. 2 Necromonger guards had been already defeated yet alive, but as Riddick said, it was just a training.  
"What do you want me to do with that?" asked Vaako with sarcastic smirk, "Stab you?"  
"Yes, actually. At least do your best..."  
Vaako stood frozen. Had the Lord Marshal really said that? Was this a challenge?  
"I don`t understand, My Lord Marshal..." Vaako`s voice was full of confusionas his head jerked up to look Riddick in the eyes.  
"It`s a training, pretty boy. To the first blood."Riddick cooed, a smirk resonanting through his tone of voice.  
There had to be more than that, Riddick wasn`t the type to give simple challenges to anyone. He was like a mystery.  
"What`s the catch?" Vaako asked.  
"You seem to know me quite well, Vaako. And I have noticed your eyes on me well... too often."  
Vaako snorted through sarcastic derision; surely Riddick wasn`t willing to have sex with him. Or was he? But nevertheless, he`d caught Vaako`s eye.  
"And..."  
Riddick slowly leaned forward, his eyes narrowing and Vaako cocked his head to the side to eye the Lord Marshal carefully, as he waited for an answer. "You have 30 minutes maximum..."  
Vaako`s jaw opened in surprise as he digested Riddick`s words and the current situation, but he had little time to collect himself as Riddick charged him full on. Vaako`s responce was instantanious as he jumped over Riddick to avoid the blade, but Riddick managed to scratch his armor. Vaako went stumbling to the right, trying not to lose his balance or his grip on the blade which could easily running him through if he wasn`t careful enough.  
When he regained his balance, Vaako flipped the knife in his hand in hopes to get better control over the situation. If he could get a good downward swing at Riddick, he could carve right into him.  
"Come on, Vaako!" Riddick commanded softly, still holding his body tight and ready to engage.  
"I... I can`t kill you..."  
Riddick choose to stand then, crossing his arms over his chest, silver eyes narrowing. "Can`t kill me? Have you finally came to terms with your feelings towards me?"  
His temper flaring at the mocking words and the truth behind Vaako`s only means of escape sunk in, so the Commander felt his his shoulders hunch and hands form to fists.  
Riddick moved closer, his hands dropping to his sides as he spoke softly into Vaako`s ear as he moved to stand behind him. "Tell me, what do you really want... to fight or something intimate?"  
"Don`t you dare..." Vaako sighed, as he kept his back on the Furyan a protective shell to try and block the soft words slithering like serpents into his brain and scrolling before his eyes. Riddick had been right, Vaako wanted him.  
"You can have me, if you get me to the floor..."  
"Stop..."  
"A deadly game...a mind to tame..."  
With those taunting words Vaako grabbed the blade and swung around quickly, swinging the weapon at full speed but Riddick blocked it easily.  
"Rise up - and let me hear your renegade heart yell!"  
Vaako attacked again, making Riddick lose his balance.  
"And If you feel what I feel,"Vaako panted heavily, "Then we will learn how to fight for our desires."  
"Your hit was poorly timed, you didn`t even reach my heart. Such a pity. Now, come here, Vaako!"  
Vaako did not move on the command, though he raised his head, when Riddick spoke again.  
"You'll never know, till you've been broken. With the weight of the world in your hands..."  
Riddick grabbed Vaako`s hand with the knife and pulled it back, when Vaako tried to jerk away Riddick gave a painful jerk and Vaako dropped to his knees.  
"No Vaako... I want you to finish the challenge. Now, hold the knife tightly and don`t back down. Don`t be afraid of wounding me."  
As if Riddick could see Vaako`s disturbed state of mind, he sighed and spoke softly. "You have done well so far. I think I allow you to remove my armor."  
Vaako nervously stepped to the Lord Marshal and pulled his heavy armor off. Riddick`s face was stoic with strong jaw and half-closed eyes.  
Vaako chuckled, eyes widening. He`d never seen Riddick`s bare body before. He continued to look at the Lord Marshal; he couldn`t look away, he felt mystified or hypnotized.  
Riddick was in half shadow, every muscle on his torso flowing from the light into the dark. He was a living work or art, his sweating skin so tempting to touch; every move giving away his strength.  
His body was drool-worthy. He had a chiseled chest and the skin on it was glowing healthily. A glowing mark was on his chest, catching Vaako`s eye.  
Vaako wanted to extend his hands and touch, but he also don't want to creep him out.  
Vaako shook his head. "You look..."  
"Not what you expected?" Riddick spoke with a grunt, his face emotionless.  
"Magnificent."  
Riddick chuckled at that and said, "You still need some training, beautiful."  
Vaako, getting more curious, attempted to give the blade handle a little twist, but Riddick stopped the movement, seizing his hand. "Not that high..."  
Vaako gave a weak smile that faded as quickly as it came as he tried to let go of the blade. Riddick gritted his teeth and held Vaako`s hand firmly on the handle. "you are strong, but you lack speed."Riddick said into Vaako`s ear, making the Necromonger shiver.  
"Trust me, Vaako. Right now I want to train you..."  
There was long silence. Vaako could hear Riddick`s breathing in the twilight and shadows.  
"You know it`s not your Dame I`m interested in?" The voice was still calm. Even uncaring.  
"Yes." Vaako nodded. Desire was a difficult thing not to notice. Especially if answered.  
The silence reigned again.  
"My Dame cheated me with you." Vaako sighed.  
"She seems very open in her affections." Riddick was probably remembering last night. His voice carried a distaste carefully held in check. When Riddick gave freedom to that distaste, people died.  
"She flirted before... But what made her do this?"Vaako paused and breathed deeply in, bracing himself. It hurt to say this.  
"You`re dismissed. Maybe tomorrow is a better day for you..."  
"I see."  
"This is all for now, First among Commanders."  
Vaako bowed at the dismissal and whispered, "My Lord Marshal."  
The door hissed shut behind him. Vaako put his hand against the wall to steady himself, closing his eyes. Riddick`s voice had not lost it`s calm throughout the exchange. Nor, Vaako was sure, had his face shown any emotions.   
But Vaako had already admitted Riddick was much stronger than he ever could be, Quasy-dead or not. Vaako shook his head, forced the tired muscles to relax and straightened. Then he walked away from Lord Marshal`s chambers to his own quarters...and his Dame he didn`t desire any longer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.imdb.com/title/tt5218270/?fbclid=IwAR3OXNnYqtt8qKuNGjzsBbrpl6VEk08ULdX1HahBl20tyN8LynUKC1-YN4E -sounds logical, they`re making new Riddick film!!!!

Riddick was bored. And tired.  
Time flowed like cement. There's nothing wrong with him; no cold, no flu, not even a heartache. There was emptyness, only some fighting and trying to rule the Necromonger Empire made his life a bit more interesting.  
Nothing mattered right now for Riddick much. He just felt the beating of his heart; nothing less, nothing more.  
His hellhounds, 2 of them came to sit before him. Riddick sighed.  
There were days Riddick wondered if his mind is an engine or an exhaust. Was he the master of what he thought or were his ideas the result of deep thinking he`s only loosely aware of? There was a third possibility of course, that is is both, and it depended on his feelings at the time. He felt most clear thinking and in control when he was calm and happy, more driven by impulses when he was fearful and anxious. Fighting, action, whatever movement made him feel good.  
Vaako was so close to success, but he`d backed down. His eyes went to a single sword, perfect for some practice. The handle of the sword was bound with black leather, the hilt decorated yet understated, and the blade was short. It was well balanced, just the way Riddick liked his weapons.  
2 of his guards, Chemosh and Haborym were still standing outside, waiting for his orders. Riddick shrugged. After about some hours he needed to meet his Commanders in order to concuer a Planet. But until that, he would teach his pets some tricks.  
"Belona!" Riddick called. The female hellhound reacted and came to his Alpha. Riddick scratched the dog between it`s ears, smiling.  
"Good girl..." he threw the Nercomonger knife to the other side of the room with command "Go, get it!"  
The male hellhound, Pax, remained silent. The female arrived, knife between her jaws.  
*They`re fast learners,*thought Riddick, smiling. *Some day, they will protect me, if I train them hard enough.*  
Necromongers around him didn`t like the hellhounds much, so Riddick kept them inside his rooms. The dogs obeyed only Riddick, and were hostile against everyone else. Almost everyone...  
Riddick scratched Pax under the jaw and started putting on the Lord Marshal`s armor.

Walking between Chemosh abd Haborym, Riddick arrived to the meeting hall.  
The whole Necromonger army, all soldiers, Consorts- everyone stayed quiet. Close to the wall stood Vaako, alone.  
Vaako stared at the Lord Marshal, who was sitting on the throne.  
He was wondering... Why was he feeling like that?  
It was so wierd, he knew that. But he also knew, that he didn`t love his Dame. Had he ever loved her?  
Probably not. She was good in bed, that was a fact, but yet she was poisonous. Just like a Cobra.  
Vaako was supposed to hate Riddick, not to feel aroused. Vaako cared about Riddick very deeply.  
He understood, that he had always hated the Dame. There was no love between them, only quick sex.  
Vaako was actually happy, that Riddick had come out of his rooms and showed everyone, what kind of Lord Marshal he was. His energy was coming back, somehow.  
Vaako sighed, he was actually happy to see Riddick getting better. Or at least it seemed like that to him.  
Riddick had mastered his fake smile, right down to the wrinkles around his eyes. No one ever questioned him except one person, Vaako. He saw in his eyes, the windows to his soul, and held on to him as the facade crumbled into a real grimace.  
He had the world hiding behind his fake smile. It could literally be anything. Anything was possible. Was he friendly? Was he bad?  
Vaako didn`t pay attention much to what the Lord Marshal said, but how he acted. And he didn`t like it.  
That was until Riddick commented,"I need an Advisor!"  
There was awkward silence in the big hall. Nobody dared to say anything, or even breathe.  
He looked at his army, eyes narrowing. Then, his gaze met Vaako.  
After an awkward moment the corner of Riddick`s mouth twitched into his cheek. It transformed him from someone cold into someone Vaako wished he knew better. Just a smirk.  
"Commander Vaako." Riddick murmured, "Just the man I need. Come here!"  
A grin spread over Vaako's face, wide and open, showing his white teeth. In that moment his motives were laid bare; he was getting closer to Riddick, it ment more power and maybe, just maybe he could get to Riddick`s bed...  
He came to stand in front of the Lord Marshal. "My Lord..."  
Below the unmoving silver eyes was a grin that showed almost every tooth. Neither moved, not the eyeballs, not the stretched thin lips. Vaako and Riddick had their eyes locked, in front of the whole Necromonger army.  
"I want you to understand me!" begun the Lord Marshal with loud voice. "Don`t try anything suspicious, or whoever tries it, will be punished. Do you understand me?"  
Moment of silence, Riddick looked over the huge Necromonger`s crowd, a grin forming on his pale lips. When he looked up, he saw Dame Vaako with another woman, someone he`d not seen before, standing on the balcony. He`d felt the Dame`s gaze on him, but didn`t react until now.  
"You can go now." Riddick barked. His guards, Chemosh and Haborym, remained on either side of the throne.  
Vaako was about to turn and go to his chambers, when Lord Marshal`s voice stopped him.  
"Stay, if you would be so nice..."  
Vaako bowed to the Lord Marshal and stood unmoving. "Any commands, my Lord Marshal?"  
"In the matter of fact, yes. Get the Elemental Aereon here."  
Vaako bowed again, and left the room.  
When Vaako was gone, Riddick looked up, at the balcony again. There was nobody. The women had left.  
He stood up from the Necromonger`s throne. Every time he sat on it, he felt uncomfortable. That throne was bathed in the blood of those who had fought for it and all the anger and wickedness in their hearts. Now, he, a Furyan, was the owner of this throne.  
"Dismissed!" Said Riddick to his guards and walked out of the huge room.  
The dark hall was pleasingly cold, Riddick enjoyed it. And the twilight, almost darkness, was good for his silver eyes.  
Riddick felt a shiver, a pleasant one, going over his spine. It felt like someone`s watching him, stalking him. The smell of the stalker was very familiar...  
He felt eyes on him before he could even blink and knew exactly who it was."Vaako?"  
Riddick`s eyes landed on the Necromonger in front of him, who seemed to feel uncomfortable. His black hair and braids complemented his pale skin so beautifully.  
Riddick chuckled. "Got bored?"  
Vaako didn`t know, how to answer, so he simply nodded.  
Vaako knew he was in trouble when Riddick`s sparkling silvery eyes met his and they seemed to smile evilly.  
"Do you wanna try to defeat me again? Or..." the question was hanging in air.  
Vaako bit his lip, eyes everywhere but on the Lord Marshal. Then he moved closer with those eyes that looked so deeply into his own, "I would like the other part, my Lord..."  
His body squirmed just a little as his muscles relaxed. There was something about that gaze of Riddick he'll never find in another man, as if in that moment their souls had made a bridge.  
Riddick opened the huge metal door to his quarters. That's when he pulled Vaako into the room, his emotions telling Vaako he needed more of a connection, or that Vaako did, though Vaako guessed in reality it's both of them.  
The Lord Marshal, cold as ice was gone and instead it were the eyes of one who loved deeply. Vaako gasped in pleasant surprise.  
Then he said the words Vaako needed to hear, "We're together in this, you and me. Okay?"  
Vaako just nodded, taking in every moment for his memory, knowing it is the medication he needed to survive the next few days.  
In all the world there wasn't another like Riddick, or Vaako for that matter; they were two souls who feel like once upon another reality they were soul mates, eternal flames.


	5. Chapter 5

Vaako smiled shyly before he closed the distance between him and Riddick and pressed his lips against Riddick`s. It was hesitant, but the Furyan didn`t pull back.  
He kissed Vaako back, and they were suddenly devouring each other, clashing lips and teeth and tongues until Vaako needed to breathe.  
While he gasped, Riddick`s skilled lips roamed on his bared neck, his collarbone, biting and sucking.  
"Riddick...?" Vaako asked, not sure, why he was asking anything, because it felt so damn right and good.  
Riddick looked up, looking alarmed. "You fine with this?"  
"Just keep doing it..."Vaako reassured the Lord Marshal.  
Their lips met again, less feverish this time. Riddick put his hands on either side of Vaako`s head to keep him there, while Vaako`s hands slid slightly up on the Furyan`s torso, gently touching, exploring. Riddick couldn`t help but moan deeply into the kiss, enjoying Vaako`s touch, his smell, his strong hands.  
"Vaako..." Riddick gasped loudly when Vaako unconsciously bucked his hips upward, making both men painfully aware that they were both hard.  
"Too...many clothes,"Vaako purred breathlessly, pulling Riddick`s leather pants down. There was black, silky underwear down the leather pants. Vaako liked both silk and leather.  
Riddick was stone silent and Vaako feared he had scared him away with his quick actions.  
"My Lord..."Vaakos voice was tentative. "Riddick?"  
The two men looked at each other and laughed nervously, not knowing, how to continue.  
Vaako dipped his head, giving control of the conversation to Riddick.  
Vaako said nothing, but gazed at Riddick. First Commandor challenging the Lord Marshal. One man denying to be taken, the other vowing to take. A dead lock of wills in which neither surrendered. Before either realized, the room echoed with their panting, fire erupting between them. Vaako's lips curled, a wicked grin again darkening his features.  
"I would like to play a while..."Crouching down, Vaako drew a shining blade from his boot.  
Riddick jerked in his chin, his shocked reaction causing the skin between his brow to fold with a deep crease.  
"Just like that?" the Lord Marshal demanded.  
Vaako paused, turning the hilt of the blade in his grip. Rotating it once. Twice. His face betrayed nothing.  
Moving to kneel on one knee before the Lord Marshal, Vaako grabbed the Furyan's jaw. Giving a squeeze, he tilted his head with a shove, exposing a thumping vein in his neck that pushed up against the darker skin. Vaako's fingers rolled with Riddick's hard swallow, bumped by his Adam's apple. The vibrating of the Lord Marshal's vocal folds buzzed against his palm as the other man spoke.  
"You like this kind of games, beautiful?"  
Vaako eased the squeeze on Riddick's neck, pausing and scrutinizing the other man with skeptical eyes.  
"So, you`re not against blood and pain? You like it too?"  
"Yes," Riddick responded quickly, his body twisting against the increasingly awkward position.  
Vaako shook his head, pushing Riddick's chin up a bit more, enjoying the feel of dominance. He knew, that Riddick could kill him with one hit, but the Furyan seemingly liked what Vaako was doing. They were even...  
"I`m going to cut you..." Vaako raised the knife to Riddick's neck, the blade glinting in the dim illumination, sending a sharp light into the corner of the Lord Marshal's eye.  
Squinting against it, Riddick leaned away, spreading his knees to keep from toppling over.  
"Vaako." he purred.  
Vaako paused again, still gripping hard on Riddick's neck. "You`re making me crazy..."  
Riddick didn't respond, didn't move. The moment dragging longer and longer. Out of the preceding silence, the click of Riddick's tongue thundered in the quiet room.  
Vaako released the Furyan's neck, shifting back on his haunches and then stood. Knife still in grip, Vaako laid it against his thigh, the silver blade a stark contrast to the smooth black leather. "You`re not afraid, I hope?"  
"Well," Riddick slowly began, rolling his jaw to ease the pain from Vaako's grip. Looking up, Riddick's gaze met Vaako's enflamed stare. "I can tolerate pain quite well."  
Vaako quirked his brow, grinning. Crouching down, he sheathed the knife back into his boot, then moved to kneel before the Lord Marshal.  
"Really? Anything else?" his voice making plain his intrigue and humor.  
Riddick grinned in return then let his gaze travel the length of the younger man's body, his brow furrowed in concentration. He raised his stare back to Vaako's, the flames spiking in both their eyes.  
"You are very masculine. Your lithe form, muscular, yet compact. Powerful."  
Vaako shifted closer, the tip of his nose brushing against Riddick`s ear.  
"Truly?" Vaako inquired, his voice calm, yet enticed. His eyes closed as he drew another deep breath.  
"Yes," Riddick responded, eyes closing as well. "You`re the first man I`ve been interested of..."  
Tilting back his head, Vaako mouthed his words against the Lord Marshal's chin." I would like to do many things with you, my Lord Marshal. But only, if you allow me to..."  
Riddick shuddered, "Yes" his voice raspy and without breath.  
"I think I can grant that." Vaako slowly replaced his lips with the pad of this thumb and brought Riddick's head down to press a chaste kiss to his lips, pulling back almost instantly.  
Riddick groaned for the lack, leaning forward to follow the retreating lips, yet he was held in place by Vaako's insistent thumb.  
Vaako leered, cocking his head to the side, his braids fell to his shoulders. A humored expression crossed his face. "More?"  
Riddick opened his silvery eyes, his aroused glare hooded, his chest heaving. His tongue darted out to wet his parched lips, nodding his response. "More..."  
Vaako's nostrils flared, drawing in Riddick's scent, a spicy odor that made his mouth water. Clearly, his Furyan was an Alpha. His eyes closed, whispering "Ask me."  
Riddick growled deep in his chest, "Please kiss me."  
Vaako pressed his thumb down again, drawing the rest of his fingers up along Riddick's jaw line. Flexing his grip against the strong column of flesh, Vaako pulled Riddick down sharply for a hard, crushing kiss. Vaako opened his mouth, drawing Riddick's tongue between his lips. Like the war of wills before, the power battle between tongues, teeth, and lips was just as savage. Riddick wasn`t giving up without a fight.  
Vaako thrust his tongue up into Riddick's mouth repeatedly, drudging a fierce moan up deep from the Furyan's chest.  
Riddick broke the kiss with a gasp as Vaako's strong hand settled between his thighs, teasing the growing bulge there. Groaning at the touch, Riddick leaned down and recaptured the younger man's lush and swollen mouth.  
"Stop...teasing..."  
Vaako released his grips to take Riddick's shoulders and move to kneel on one knee. Using his leverage, he eased the Lord Marshal back against the floor, never breaking the kiss. Riddick`s hands scratched his back, neck and pulled the braids.  
Vaako leaned forward, his hot breath warming Riddick's ear to a bright red.  
"Do you want me to take you?"  
Riddick's silver eyes fluttered shut, moaning."Yes."  
Vaako gripped Riddick's erection through the silky underwear again, tightening enough to hear him whimper.  
Walking a bit awkwardly from his own erection pressing hard against his leather trousers, Vaako slipped into the darkness and promptly returned with a small bottle.  
He slowed his approach as he un-strapped his blaster and set it on a shadowed table. He then looked up and lost himself staring at the Lord Marshal again. The man was totally naked, and oh, what a body he had...  
"What a view, I must tell you. So wanton, so strong, and beautiful. *So* beautiful, especially like this,..."  
Closing the distance, Vaako moved to kneel down at Riddick's backside, flipping the cap on the bottle. He poured oil on his fingers, letting it run to each digit, then poured a drizzle between the firm globes of Riddick's ass. He flipped the lid closed and tossed the bottle into the surrounding darkness.  
Vaako slipped one finger in between, rubbing the puckered skin. Riddick gasped at the touch. Vaako then carefully penetrated, the finger gliding in on a wave of oil. The Lord Marshal's muscles clenched, thrusting back on the digit.  
"Patience." Vaako's voice a coo, mocking in its calm. Riddick groaned, rolling his head back and forth, the slow pace pure torture to him.  
Vaako drew out his finger and joined it with a second. He pushed deeper and scissored to stretch the skin. Picking up an easy rhythm with one hand to loosen the passage, he reached down with the other and liberated his own cock, eyes rolling back at the action, the freedom.  
Riddick was cursing under his breath.  
Vaako withdrew his fingers and ran them over his cock, slicking it and then positioned himself behind Riddick. He hissed as the head of his penis was swallowed by the other man's body and he slowly eased himself in the rest of the way. Folding himself over the man's back and hands, Vaako kissed just behind the Lord Marshal's ear and whispered. "You *are* beautiful."  
Then as if to punctuate the statement, he pulled out and slammed hard back into Riddick's body, accompanied by an animalistic grunt. Again and again, his thrusting took rhythm, his balls slapping against Riddick's body.  
Vaako wrapped his fingers around the Furyan's hips, pulling him back as much as he pushed himself forward. Thrusting, pounding, both men loudly proclaimed their pleasure.  
Vaako let one hand slip around to encase Riddick's erection with his fingers. With each thrust of his hips, Vaako's hand slid down to the root of the other man's penis.  
The heat rose between them as they growled and groaned and rode deeper into pure sensation. Faster and harder, Riddick arched his back as he came closer to the edge, the tension curling in his gut. When Vaako's fist squeezed suddenly, the tauntness in Riddick snapped and he shuddered, calling out his completion. The convulsing of Riddick's muscles drew the pinnacle of Vaako's climax and yelling, he spent himself into the other man's body.  
Riddick slid forward on his shoulders until he lay flat on the floor. Vaako followed him down, easing out and lying on his back alongside the other man. Panting echoed in the room, loud gasps for lost air and equalizing of haggard breath. Both men glistened with sweat and semen where their skin laid bared to the circle of light. Riddick rolled to his back and slid backwards out of the light to lean against the throne just inside the darkness of the rest of the room.  
He then leaned forward and pulled the First Commander up to him, surrounding him with his arms and hugging him close to his chest. Vaako turned and laid on his side along the length of the other man and wrapped his arms around his torso.  
The pair stayed there, eyes closed, sated and comfortable in the other's presence, shallowed breathing finally becoming deep relaxed breaths. Riddick sighed and then chuckled, drawing his hand up to caress the other man's soft, dark, braided hair.  
"I must say," Riddick commented is soft voice "I enjoyed this..."  
Vaako pulled himself closer and in a possessive gesture, threw his leg over Riddick's. He started to sigh, but instead his mouth gaped open in a yawn, his eyes squinting closed even tighter. Through his yawn, he answered.  
" If you like, I would maybe invite my Dame some time also?"  
"She would possibly like to join us rather than plot something evil..."Riddick then peered down at the slackened face of his lover, a questioning look displayed on his features.  
Vaako laughed, throwing his head back to rest on the cushion of the couch. He then dropped his chin, shaking his head and slipped into a sleepy silence with his mate.  
Jerking his chin up from dozing off, Riddick shook his head and blinked his eyes before pushing Vaako up, off him.  
"We need to get cleaned up, and retire to our bed," he explained while Vaako rolled to his other side instead of getting up. Riddick stood and looked down at his First Commander. Vaako had curled into himself, knees drawn up to his chest and head resting on his arms. He watched him for a long moment, admiring him, loving him, before he reached down and grabbed his arms, pulling the reluctant man up to a standing position.  
Riddick towed Vaako by his arms deeper into the darkness of the room, into their bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Riddick knew, before he even opened his eyes, what had happened. It was still night...  
That unmistakable my-back-is-too-warm-and-my-bed-is-too-small feeling. Rolling over carefully, Riddick studied the Necromonger's face.  
Vaako slept serenely, quietly, with no indication that he was anything other than completely at peace with himself and the world around him. As he watched, Vaako tossed over onto his side, nestling his back trustingly up against the Lord Marshal`s naked body. The darkness was covering them both.  
Even in the dark Riddick could see the rise and fall of his chest, even and shallow in sleep.  
Even in the dark he could see the curve of his hip, the small of his back, the arch of his spine.  
And even in the dark, Riddick could see something else - that he had fallen in love with his First in Command, now promoted to his Advisor.  
The pale, young man woke up, and looked around in the room. A smile formed his lips, when he saw Riddick sitting on the bed, next to him. He kissed Riddick`s shoulder, gently biting. Riddick shuddered and smiled.  
"Want something...?" Tightening his arms so that Vaako was pressed against his hard chest, Riddick kissed him softly, then again with more intent.  
Vaako leaned into the kiss, his tongue snaking out to lap at the firm lips, wanting to memorize the sweet texture. The Furyan tasted so good, Vaako could go on kissing him all night. Well, maybe not all night, since there were other important things to do, but he had to have at least a few more kisses.  
After a moment more, Vaako gently disengaged and pushed Riddick back onto the bed, straddling his hips. He tried to keep his touch light, just a tease, not wanting either of them to become too excited or over stimulated too quickly.  
"You are so beautiful," he whispered huskily, stretching out on top of Riddick, relishing the feel of the big body under his, and the strong arms holding him tightly.  
"Vaako..."  
"I find I like the sound of my name coming from you."  
"And I like saying it." He nuzzled the side of Vaako's face, burying his nose in the braids, licking along the line of the jaw to the long neck and then up to the tender skin behind an ear. Vaako shuddered and breathed out sharply, starting to move with him.  
Large hands moved to his waist, and tightened as Vaako attempted to distract him by trying to roll him onto his back. He'd have none of that.  
"No. Vaako," Riddick paused to savor the name again. "This is my night. I decide how it should go." And for as long as he could, he planned to stay in charge of things.  
He pushed the young Necromonger back onto the bed, crawling between his legs. With his long legs spread wide and Riddick lying between them licking his balls, Vaako could only lean into the touch as he lost the ability to think at all.  
Riddick moved his, oh so very clever and torturing, mouth on to his cock, taking it deep into his throat and sucking strongly. Vaako cried out, his back arching, his pulse slamming against the sides of his veins. The absolute maddening bliss destroying what was left of his control.  
"Riddick, please," he moaned out as the intensity of the pleasure threatened to overwhelm him again. He could almost see the UnderVerse...  
There was no answer. Riddick withdrew his mouth and eased Vaako onto his belly, kissing his shoulders and the scars on his neck. After pressing a line of kisses down to the top of his buttocks, Riddick hesitated.  
"Please," Vaako breathed as his mind slipped away on the grandeur of the moment.  
Riddick eased him onto his back, spreading his legs wide and moving between them. His silvery eyes were questioning and full on passion on the same time. Vaako nodded, without saying anything.  
His hips on Riddick's thighs, slick fingers moved inside him curving just right. Fire rocketed along every nerve in his body as pleasure built again, and soon Vaako was back on the edge of the UnderVerse.  
And then, finally, Riddick's large cock was sliding into him, filling him, completing him and creating a burn, a mixture on pain and pleasure. Riddick's oily hand stroked him in time with the thrusts. Fire spread along his extremities until Vaako was sure he could no longer stand the pain or the joy of it.  
Each moment, each powerful thrust stretched out infinitely, pulling as much pleasure from him as he could possibly feel and then more.  
The intensity of the pleasure became overpowering, overwhelming, and Vaako could do nothing but surrender before a power greater and more devastating than anything he'd ever known, the power of his Furyan mate.  
The world shattered into a thousand flaming pieces and he screamed Riddick's name so loud and in such rapture that some small part of him feared the whole Necromonger Basilica heard. Dimly he heard Riddick call out his name as they both sank down into the bliss of the moment.

Sometime much later, Vaako came back to himself, trying to catch his breath. Riddick was stretched over him in a heap, sweating and panting, too.  
Moving off, Riddick lay down next to him, throwing an arm over his chest and pressing a kiss to the side of his face."My beautiful..."  
Smiling at his Lord Marshal and lover, Vaako held him close, kissing the damp skin of Riddick's smooth cheek. "I cannot be without you..."  
Riddick didn't open his eyes."Neither can I."  
Vaako smiled. "But the topic about my Dame...?"  
Riddick leaned up on his arm, his silver eyes snapping open, his expressive mouth turning down in a frown. "I totally forgot her. She is good, I must admit, but..."  
"But?"  
The silvery eyes grew serious and a slight red flush appeared on Riddick`s face."You are pure passion, beautiful."  
Vaako pulled Riddick closer and kissed his forehead.  
He felt sleepy again. To Vaako, falling asleep was like being drugged, his body dragged him into that shadowy world of dreams in less than a minute from his head hitting the pillow. He felt safe in Riddick`s arms.  
There were nights the tiredness come in both forms, physical and mental. Riddick`s body needed to rest yet his mind needed it to move, to burn the anxiety right out. Without exercise his mind would keep him up all night long, without rest his body would spiral into exhaustion.  
But now, after weeks of loneliness and exhaustion without rest, he was at peace. Well, at least this time.  
In that dark room, even the ticking had a relaxed feeling, as if it was a heart-beat at rest. The dark room was like a place out of time, a place to rest without consequence. The darkness in that way was a sanctuary, a place to recharge and forget the things the world said had to be done. It wasn't that Riddick couldn't or wouldn't, but rather that he needed that sense of stepping out of the craziness for a while.  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note from me- if you wanna see, how I draw, you can go to : https://www.facebook.com/pg/kakashisith/photos/?tab=album&album_id=1804522163166338

Riddick drifted into consciousness. And then back out. The world was a blur, and random images seemed to float aimlessly around in the pool of his thoughts, as though they were being blown about viciously by a hurricane.  
A tap on his shoulder momentarily brought Riddick back to the outside world, but after a second he was once again lost. He could feel somebody trying to look at him, staring dead in the eye, but he couldn't keep focus.  
The whole world simply felt low resolution, a bad quality movie. Confusion blossomed in Riddick`s heart and he knew that sooner or later he would need to wake up. To stare reality in the face. But for now he laid down his heavy head, and retreated into wallowing blackness.  
"Riddick?" Vaako touched gently his shoulder again. "Are you feeling al-right?"  
The Lord Marshal tried to get up slowly. He opened his silver eyes and looked Vaako in the eyes.  
"I`m up. I`m up."  
Vaako smiled with his pale lips and handed him a knife. Riddick weighed the knife in his hand. It was no heavier than the ones Necromongers used in Purification ritual, but would cut on first contact, even with minimum pressure.  
At seven inches he could keep it easily under his heavy armor, not his only weapon of course, but a useful back-up in close combat. He was always ready for someone to attack him. Past few weeks...he`d eliminated at least 4 Assassins sent to kill him.  
For some reason when he saw his reflection in the steel his mind flicked to Krome, the always- weird and sneaky man. Or Irgun, he`d killed, when he first time met Zhylaw and Vaako...  
Vaako saw Riddick hiding the knife and smirked. "Always so clever, My Lord."  
"Have to be."Riddick`s eyes flashed. "And having you by my side makes me feel easier."  
Vaako blushed visibly. It was a kind of blushing that showed the soul, a sort of compliment to the eyes and the delicate sweetness within. It showed a connection, that the smile and shyness came from some deep emotion... and that was a beautiful thing, that was something real.  
Riddick took Vaako`s hand. "Now... let`s go. We have duties waiting."

The door opened with a loud hiss. 2 Guards were waiting and between them stood Dame Vaako in her golden dress, waiting.  
"I knew, you, men, would be here."she whispered. "Do we have an agreement?"  
Riddick and Vaako looked at each other, then at the beautiful woman. Vaako nodded.  
"We do." said Riddick with low voice. He was quite sure, that his loyal Guards had heared everything. But it didn`t matter anymore. There was gossip everywhere, so why not to make it happen...  
"And..."Dame Vaako asked, while walking between Lord Vaako and the Lord Marshal.  
"We are a trinity now."  
Dame's face moved a little too slowly, as she was taking in the surroundings more than anyone else. Then she grinned. It was a cheshire grin of sorts, the kind that was so wide it was more as if she wanted to eat everyone rather than say hello. She was satisfied now. Then she bowed lightly.  
"My Lord Marshal..."  
Riddick turned his icy gaze to her. "Don`t try anything sneaky. You can be a real beauty amongst women... but you`re a snake."  
The Dame gave no answer. She walked quietly between Riddick and his husband to the meeting Hall.  
The first one Riddick noticed was Aereon, waiting for him.  
"Got any news?"  
The Elemental bowed, then begun to speak.  
"The balance has begun to crumble, my Lord..."  
Riddick cocked his head. "Yeah? Why is that?"  
" Home of the mist. One of the two primordial realms..."Aereon went on, "Planet, where nobody survives. Except the strongers ones. There will be a challenge."  
When the flash of annoyance came so did a bad idea. Wasn't it always the way?  
"Challenge, you say? Huh..."Riddick sounded, like he was interested. "So, I should be ready. "  
"Yes. You`re in danger, but you are already used to it." The Elemental bowed again and vanished. Just like that.  
Riddick scratched his jaw thoughtfully, then turned to the Necromongers around him. Somehow, as impossible as he thought it was, but he had started to like his Army.  
It seemed, that he was trusted and honored. You keep, what you kill, that`s the Necromonger`s way.  
He`d killed Zhylaw and become the Lord Marshal which, of course, wasn`t easy task. Especially for Riddick, who had always been alone.  
He had to learn how to play with others, how to be a ruler, a Lord Marshal everyone respected.  
With one year, he`d gained respect. And now, he had at least someone he could maybe trust... a little bit. To be strong was his choice.  
Strong wasn't being free of fear, quite the opposite. Strong was seeing all the issues and problems with no self deception, no soft filters. It was feeling the anxiety in full measure, acknowledging the fear, and still making the right choices.  
Now he wasn`t only caring about only himself, but for his Necromonger Army. For the Necromonger Empire...  
Riddick could`ve had the Royal Harem, that belonged to Zhylaw, but he had set the ladies free. They were able to go and be with whoever they wanted, since he had still mourned Kyra.  
Riddick was half shadow, every muscle on his torso flowing from the light into the dark. He was a living work or art, his brown skin so tempting to touch; every move giving away his strength. He knew, that he was liked by most of the Army and women. He had also made friends, which was hard for a lonely person like he`d always been.  
Toal and Vaako had always been there fro him, from the very beginning. So when Riddick had to promote someone to be his Advisor, it was easy. Actually now he promoted also Toal, so he was even with Lord Vaako.  
He had made already those changes, but much more needed to be done.   
The Conversion... If someone wanted to join Necromongers, they had free will. No-one had to die or made to join against his or her free will.   
Riddick had one important task in mind- to find Furya.


	8. Chapter 8

"My Lord, there`s a new planet we should conquer,"Toal came up with an idea.  
Riddick, sighed. He didn`t like taking planets, but Necromongers needed new people. New Consorts...  
"Fine."He turned on his heel, "I send 15 men to check the planet out. After they arrive, let`s get the planet!"'  
Riddick was suspicious about this particular planet. There was something, he didn`t like about it. Something, he couldn`t tell.  
" Send the Sarcophagus-Class ship!" ordered Riddick, putting on his heavy armor. "In case something happens, get me a Fighter ready."  
The Planet, Bellichi, seemed to be hostile. Weather was also terrible- rain and thunder and lots of mud.  
15 Troops with armor, spears, blades and axes were sent on their way.  
"After 3 hours they should come back with news about any living things on this planet." commented Toal.  
Riddick was getting nervous. A muscle twitched involuntarily at the corner of his right eye, his mouth formed a rigid grimace. With arms folded tightly across his broad chest he tapped his foot furiously and he couldn`t get rid of the feeling, that there was something really wrong on Bellichi.

3 hours passed quickly, still no news. Riddick walked towards his Fighter, then turned to Toal again who was walking next to him.  
"Tell everyone, that I went to find the missing men."  
"Alone, my Lord?"  
"The men are my responcibility, so I have to."Riddick closed the door. Soon he was on his way to find the missing Troops or to make sure, what had happened to them.  
After about an hour the Fighter touched the muddy terrain. Lightning came, a brilliant shock of white in the graphite sky, forking silently to the unsuspecting ground - the thunderous boom always calling its warning too late.  
In this game of light and dark Riddick saw the Sarcophagus- Class ship nearby. But it seemed, that it was empty and abandoned. Cautiously, he walked closer, his ulaks in both hands.  
He saw blood, lots of it. A blood trail led from the doorway into the ship. It wasn't a few careless drops from a bleeding nose or a cut finger; there must have been a couple of pints making the jagged red river and the splashes on the walls. The bloodshed was as barbaric as it was stupid; it was as evil and cruel.  
Someone, animal or even man, had attacked the Necromonger Troops. The blood disappeared into the mud, yet the bodies had to be somewhere. Also the attackers.  
"What a nasty place." mumbled Riddick under his breath. There was a thunderstorm coming.  
The sky became dark and low with ominous black clouds and the wind picked up, howling, crying, warning, baying like a wolf into the night. The first crack of lightening rent the air and within seconds the rolling boom of the thunder reverberated overhead. Soon the rain fell, slow to start,hiding all the tracks Riddick could`ve found. Then it fell as if from buckets, cascading like a waterfall from the heavens. It pounded on the ship`s roof as if it were demanding entrance.  
Riddick could see in the dark pretty well, but he didn`t know, where he should go. No tracks were left because of the rain and well the lightning could blind his sensitive eyes.  
Heavy steps made the Lord Marshal turn around. It was one of the Troopers, he was badly wounded, bleeding. Riddick stared, unable to move, as blood gushes from his wounds. Then the Lord Marshal came back to life and run to his side.  
"What happened?" he asked.  
"I saw... nothing..."the man gritted out. "Everybody...dead..."  
So this was the challenge Aereon had talked about. But right now this was bloodshed.  
The man took some weak steps before Riddick eased him to sit. He felt his own hands drench with the oozing red liquid as clear as rubies.  
"Lord...Mars...hal..."whispered the Trooper and fell silent. Dead. Limp.  
Riddick`s silver eyes widened, he was angry. Angry enough to kill.  
Before going to explore, he took contact with Toal and Vaako and told them, what had happened.  
"I must come down!" insisted Vaako.  
"No!"Riddick said in serious tone. "I can`t let you have the same fate."  
Vaako disagreed. "I will be there shortly. Wait for me."  
Arguing with him was pointless. The Necromonger was putting himself in danger on his own free will.  
Riddick took out a dagger from his pocket. The dagger lay cold in his hands. It was short at four inches but so sharp even the most gentle of touches to flesh would result in a free bleeding cut. It's handle was carved mahogany and looked old, it made Riddick wonder if it had once belonged to an other knife.  
A small, one-man ship landed. It had to belong to Vaako.  
The Necromonger came out, cursing. "I almost got hit by lightning!"  
Riddick nodded. "This place has nasty weather. And something killed our new Troops."  
"We should find at least some bodies,"Vaako looked around, "then we know, where to head."  
Meanwhile, the thunderstorm had eased down. The Trooper, who`d came to die in the ship, had left quite a big and bloody trail behind. Riddick and Vaako were able to find out, what had happened or find the other Troopers.  
After following the bloody trail about 10 minutes, Riddick spotted some Necromonger Troopers. They were like dolls over the grass, limbs at awkward angles and heads held in such a way that they cannot be sleeping.  
Riddick had never really liked dead people - their deathly white skin pulled tight against their bones, their eyes open wide, staring bloody murder at him forever. If he had to kill, he did it, but he hated the corpses.  
It looked like a monster attack. Vaako gasped from horror next to him.  
Riddick put his hand on Vaako`s shoulder to stop him. "You can`t see in the dark, I can."  
Through the darkness came the glow of two yellow eyes, like sallow lamplight eight feet off the ground. They moved with a slight sway, as if the unseen body prowled like a big cat. Riddick stopped. The eyes did not, with rapid acceleration and a more bounding motion the came right for him. In less than two seconds he was on his back gasping for air. He had time to grab his knife and before the beast could open it`s jaws, Riddick had cut it`s throat. Blood fell down, covering Riddick`s armor and body, the beast fell to the side, dying.  
Riddick stood up, grinning at the sickly smell of blood. Vaako hadn`t moved, luckily.  
"It`s not your blood, I guess..."he commented.  
"No."Riddick checked the bodies of the Troopers, then the dead beast. "But this animal alone wasn`t able to slaughter 15 men...So there must be something else."  
"I agree."said Vaako simply.  
And then... the fog came. Fog like white wool, drifting past him in fleecy flakes that looked as if they had solid substance. Warm fog that was like balm upon Riddick`s frozen skin.  
Side by side, both men continued walking forward. Their faces were unreadable, no fear, no invitational smirk. Riddick saw 5 figures coming closer through the fog.  
"So, 2 more Necromongers," came a male voice. The tone was cold, yet seducing. One of them stepped forward slowly, leaving others into the Fog.  
"Bloodsuckers..."whispered Vaako. "Now I understand, how the Troops got killed."  
The vampire looked so bored. He raised his heavy lids and stared at Riddick through pink eyes. Then his eyes widened in shock and he made a quick step back.  
He looked as if he was gliding.  
As if out of the shadows, another tall figure emerged. His skin was paler than the paper and his facial features flawless. He walked over to Riddick, his feet barely touching the ground.  
"A Furyan..."His voice was smoother than butter and made Riddick`s heart stop momentarily. He recollected himself quickly, ready to fight.  
"Actually Lord Marshal and Furyan at the same time." Riddick said slowly and walked towards him carefully. "What do you want?"  
"Your blood."  
"Not gonna happen." Riddick said after a moment of silence. Vaako was luckily still beside him, spear in his hands.  
Riddick was the one protecting his companion, he had no reason to defend him. They expected it to be five on one, over in a bloody flash and then they go back to their cavern or whatever hideout.  
But things didn't go their way, not at all. In seconds Riddick had taken two and Vaako three. The attackers were dead, all of them, heads cut off. Riddick looked at Vaako, still impassive, just panting slightly. Vaako showed emotions only, when he was feeling pleasure.  
There was no pleasure in his face, as Riddick never expected there to be, just a hint of anger. Killing didn`t make him relaxed.  
Vaako tried to calm down, taking some deep breaths. "We should return to Basilica,"he suggested.  
Riddick agreed without saying anything. Bellichi was giving him the creeps.

In the Basilica was silence, when the Lord Marshal, covered with blood, arrived. Behind him was his Advisor and First Commander Vaako, carrying a single dead Trooper.  
Dame Vaako and the woman Riddick had seen days before, stood in the corridor.  
"What... what happened?" asked Dame Vaako in horror.  
"Ancient Evil I haven`t seen long time..."answered the Lord Marshal. "Bloodsuckers."  
"May I suggest wiping them all off?" asked Vaako. He`d put the dead Trooper gently down, to the floor. "Make him a nice funeral."  
Riddick nodded, deep in thoughts. "They might be dangerous, but they were afraid of me. That`s odd."


	9. Chapter 9

The Necromonger ships landed on the weird planet Bellichi. The weather was worse than before. The sky became dark and low with ominous black clouds and the wind picked up, howling, crying, warning, baying like a wolf into the night.  
The first crack of lightening rent the air and within seconds the rolling boom of the thunder reverberated overhead.  
Riddick stood on the huge window, looking out, hands turned to fists. He took his helmet into his hands, checking it at every corner. The newly designed helmet covered most of his head, but left face mostly unprotected. It had claw-like details against his face, and a malachite on the top. From both sides wing-like metallic ornaments went up, making it harder to aim at his head.  
"Do you like it, Riddick?" asked Vaako.  
The Furyan nodded. Something flashed beneath the surface of his hardened expression and Vaako hurried to investigate the sudden shift. It was too late, the emotion disappeared before Vaako could identify it, like reaching desperately for an escaped balloon; the string dangling so tantalizingly close but the wind pushed it away and it's lost forever.  
The door got opened, Krone walked slowly in and bowed. "Lord Marshal."  
To describe his facial expression would be like describing a blank sheet of paper. He could have been in a coma for all the life his face showed. Riddick had a bad feeling, that this particular man was plotting something. There had been too many assassination attempts last weeks.  
Riddick grinned at him. "Any news?"  
"The whole Necromonger Army is waiting for orders, my Lord Marshal."  
"Good, good. I`ll be there."  
Krone bowed again and left the room.  
Riddick and Vaako changed a look. Vaako shuddered slightly.  
"Why do you take it all?"asked Vaako, "Can you just let me help you ?"  
"I can't erase all those things I've seen."Riddick put his hands on Vaako`s shoulders to hold him in place. "I can't erase all my memories... I started to remember about these blood-sucking enemies. They had war against Furyans, if I recall it right way..."  
Slowly, Riddick started to put on his armour. The armour was shiny, but in some places rusted. There were still cuts, scrapes and dents from when it was used. Also stained blood. His muscular arms had nothing covering them, instead he was wearing metallic cloves and a black cape. He looked absolutely menacing.  
"You should clean it." Vaako smiled.  
"Later. After we`ve set things right in this planet."  
"You don`t say..."  
Riddick sighed. "This time I must join the Army."  
"I`ll be next to you." Vaako had his spear and knives ready.  
Riddick hadn`t time to ask about the new woman, who has always been next to Dame Vaako. He would do it after the fight.

Vaako felt the tension and hear the intensity in Riddick`s tone. There's a great deal of emotion behind these words he is speaking.  
"This planet is very hostile and 15 men already died." Riddick warned his Army. He knew, that Necromongers were always ready to die, in hope to go to the UnderVerse.  
"Hail Lord Marshal!" came the answer. Vaako and Toal stood each on other side of the throne.  
"We're not indestructible!" said Riddick, sitting on his metallic throne. "Well, some things are worth fighting for! And some scores need to be settled!"  
The Necromonger Troopers had obeyed every order so far, march, shoot, stab, eat, sleep. But now they faced an enemy that was attacking in the dark and already killed 15 of their men.  
In the half-light of the ending day the Troopers stood around Riddick, at ease, armed. Each face was impassive, waiting for the Lord Marshal`s commands.  
Riddick felt the fingernails of his First in Command, Vaako press into his shoulder and he knew he was drawing blood, but it doesn't matter now.  
Even though theTroopers well knew they might breathe one second and the other not, they stood. And waited.  
Riddick took a deep breath and looked around, at his Army, around him.  
"They're not invincible! We need to fight them to the death!"He was only armed with his ulaks, but Vaako knew, how deadly he could be. For Riddick, everything could be a weapon.  
"So let the games begin..."Vaako smiled, standing next to Lord Marshal Riddick.  
Riddick needed to fight often, part of him craved it. It was the adrenaline, he needed. It was how he showed hatred, dominance and imparted fear.  
The sky went darker and darker until it was pitch black, the Necromongers gathered around the Basilica, ready to attack any minute.  
*He is a weapon, a killer,*reminded Vaako himself, standing next to the Lord Marshal, *Do not forget it. You can use a spear as a walking stick, but it doesn`t change it`s nature."  
Vaako had seen both Riddick`s cruel side and the gentle, loving side.  
Usually everyone sayd the darkness “presses in,” it doesn't. The darkness was Riddick`s best friend, it's funny and glib, flattering and cool. The darkness was his favourite thing right up untilhis exits were blocked, then it has no reason to hide. He could see well in darkness, where others could rely only to their ears.  
The lack of light had never bothered Riddick personally, but it was bad for his Necromongers. Without sun there was also no heat, not exactly a coldness but more a lack of warmth. But warmth had always made him sleepy, but a bit of cold only created activity. That`s why he was always so nervous, while in Necropolis. Pleasantly cold, but nothing interesting to do. Well, except killing the failed Assassins.  
It was pitch black. But Riddick could see through the darkness, well at least he saw and felt, if there was someone warm nearby.  
The wierd thing was, that those bloodsucking bastards were afraid of him. But why?  
Vaako turned to the Lord Marshal. "What`s the Army`s exact mission?"  
"To get the enemies attention, so me and you could locate the strongest one. There must be a leader."  
Vaako nodded. "I agree."  
"You saw those 5 men fighting, they were quite well-trained." Riddick`s eyes flashed in the darkness.  
"Yeah, but they were no match for us. For new Converts there might be problem."  
Riddick grinned. "There is problem for everyone, who can`t see in the darkness..."


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, my beloved sister," a black-haired woman murmured into Dame Vaako`s ears, "Isn`t this a lovely view?"  
"What do you mean?" Dame Vaako breathed, looking at the huge Necromonger army around Lord Vaako and Lord Marshal Riddick.  
"A Furyan,"the other woman smiled, "the very race your Lord Marshal massacred, is leading Necromongers..."  
Dame Vaako strode away from her sister, hissing in anger.  
"I hate you, Feardorcha..."  
"How do you kill a man without fear?" asked Feardorcha, following Dame Vaako."Not to mention, a man who cannot be beaten?"  
*Lord and Dame Vaako aren`t done with this yet,* she thought, *How do you kill a man without fear?*

Riddick, Vaako and a huge army of Necromongers moved cautiously into the Bellichi`s depths. An entire society of fighters and killers, an entire Army was at Riddick`s command. He`d grown from a loner to a leader.  
Now, he had a hard task at his hands- to smoke out the enemy and to kill them all. Riddick couldn`t help but smirk at that. He liked to kill, to fight. But sometimes he just had to do it, without enjoying it. This time it was about revenge...  
Riddick didn`t enjoy being a leader alone, that`s why he liked Vaako sticking around. Vaako was so loyal, that it was sickening a bit.  
Riddick still didn`t trust his snake of a wife though, no matter how good of a seducer she was. Talk about a sneaky, conniving bitch...  
When they find the bloodsucking basteards, there would be no diplomacy. No Convert or die...  
Vaako suddenly stopped. He had stepped on something or someone in the dark.  
"Vaako? What the Hell is it?"Riddick asked. He ripped his goggles from his head entirely and pulled the newly designed helmet on. His eyes were almost white now.  
Then he saw it, why Vaako had stopped. Dead bodies. Everywhere. He stepped over the dead bodies that littered the battlefield, boots squelshing slightly in the mud and blood beneath his feet. He stepped over humans and humanoids alike, taking his ulaks tighter into his fists. He sighed, chest rising and falling and sending plumes of heated breath into the cold air, clouds of moisture hanging in front of his face as result.  
His silvery eyes caught the silhouette of a huge Castle in the darkness.  
Riddick didn`t speak, he waited until Vaako started to talk.  
"I guess, the enemy is up there," he pointed at the Castle. Being a Necromonger meant that he`d touched death, and feared little from it. Pain meant little to him also- to him pain was something to be enjoyed as much as endured, he wanted to protect Riddick. He`d never done this for Zhylaw. In Riddick, Vaako saw a like-minded individual, a man he loved, the other side of the same coin of life and death.  
Vaako looked around, trying to see as much as he could in this pitch black darkness.  
He felt wierd, like something was happening to Riddick next to him. He looked at the Lord Marshal and saw a blue glow around him, a very familiar blue glow. Where had he seen it before...  
*Is he holding back the blast I saw him doing on Crematoria?* wondered Vaako.  
Riddick was feeling different, the same heat he remembered, when he was trying to escape Crematoria and Necromongers were surrounding him.  
"I feel the fire..."he hissed quietly through clenched teeth, "I taste the blood..."  
He was getting angry, moving like a machine.  
Soon, after done some marching, the Necromonger Army reached the Castle. The Castle was more ancient than any bone left in the soil. If this fort of stone, built on blood and bone, could talk, every single person would beg for deafness.  
Though Riddick couldn`t hear the whispers of the ages, tales of lives lost and deaths of agony no-one should ever feel, they remain cloistered in the castle dungeons and echo around staircases of twisted rock. So much to say and no ears willing to hear, no soul willing to feel the torment that lies within. He smelled death and blood and something...un-natural.  
The Vampires... Yes. Riddick could see why they would need to live in a building such as that... grand and empty, dank with small windows and surrounded by their own filth. It's just perfect.  
Riddick stopped, so the Necromonger Army stood quiet.  
"We go inside that Castle. Take no prisoners, kill every goddamn Vampire you see. Without mercy."He took a small breath, before continuing. "They had a war against my race and now they destroyed some of my Army."  
Vaako swallowed. He`d never seen Riddick this angry, the blue glow around him was intensifying. First time, Riddick had said *his* Army, so he had fully becoming the real and respected Lord Marshal everyone needed.  
The Castle was quiet, but Riddick with his heightened senses could feel something sinister inside, waiting, hiding. Waiting for perfect time to attack. Looking at it, the Castle seemed more like a high Tower, with many secrets inside.  
Riddick was the first to reach the huge wooden doors and with brute strength, he pushed them open. A puff of icy air come out, mixed with the stench of death, decaying and dead bodies.  
Vaako grinned and turned his face away. "What a stench...."  
Riddick stepped inside, every Necromonger of the Army was following him. Except for Toal, who stayed and guarded the huge doors.  
In the middle of the dusty floor was a coffin. Riddick surveyed the coffin. Dark stained cherry, a cushioned and quilted silky lining. It looked quite comfortable, inviting. But where was the owner of it?  
Looking around, he saw steps going somewhere high. Close to the stairs, there was a corpse, freshly killed woman. Lifeless. Her auburn hair was scattered in multiple places, stained with dried blood; crimson. Her emerald green eyes were wide open, but her jade irises held a sudden sadness. Her clothes, a lime green tunic and some black capris, were bloody. Two sharp bitemarks on her neck told about her end. And the smell. The smell was the most disturbing thing Riddick had ever sniffed. It was a blatant her bowels had been released, and all too soon. The Lord Marshal`s heart pounded as one question continued to race through his mind: Who did this? And why?  
Vaako was about to go up the steps, when Riddick put a hand on his shoulder. "Not alone."  
"What?" Vaako turned around."You don`t want me to go up?"  
"I think, I have an advantage against the enemy. We should do it together."  
The Necromongers say a man who lives fully is not afraid of death.  
Yet, Riddick had not lived fully, but he was not afraid of death. In fact, he found death intriguing. Where would he go? To the UnderVerse? Reincarnation? Would he be a holy Half-Dead?  
Death is a painful truth, is what some say. It's yet another path to walk, and who is to say it will be their last?  
Life may be the beginning, but who is to say Death was their last path? Was there a place beyond death?  
According to Kovu, there was.  
There was another corpse, in the middle of the stairs. Some Necromongers simply stood there and shook their heads in disbelief. The victim was mutilated beyond recognition.  
Riddick`s eyes narrowed at the sight. It was horrible, like the victim was torn to pieces, limb by limb.   
"How many men we have here actually?" he asked, before starting to go up.  
"About 500, my Lord Marshal."answered Toal.   
"Good, good..." Riddick said, turning his gaze up."Do whatever you want in this place. leave no survivors!"  
Vaako looked him in the eye. Riddick understood the question.  
"Follow me, Lord Vaako!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0296572/trivia -might be interesting

The decrepit staircase creaked and groaned in complaint as a pair of feet come thumping down the ageing stairs. The staircase was battered but beautiful.  
The warm smell of blood become stronger and stronger...  
Riddick`s ulaks gleamed in the cool moon light. He knew that only him and Vaako would walk away from this. Not the bloodsuckers.  
Reaching the top of the stairs, they saw a round and quite huge room. In the middle of it stood a tall figure. His sword was stained with blood.  
Riddick shuffled to the side and awaited in attack, and, possibly, inevitable death. He pushed Vaako aside, behind him. His opponent charged with a mighty cry.  
Riddick dodged to the side in one fluid move. His enemy swiveled in his direction. His menacing eyes were a blazing red and his dark hood made the rest of his features indistinguishable.  
From the shadows came another, second attacker and Vaako crossed his spear with him. His opponent thrust his sword forward, only to be met by Vaako's spear.  
Riddick`s opponent circled him, seeming a bit uncomfortable. Then he attacked again. He snarled like a wild beast, trying to find a blind spot.  
The man was a master swordsman. Slowly, Riddick was tiring, he needed to come out this alive, with Vaako next to him. He looked around for a second to see, how Vaako was doing.  
*If I am to die, I shall fight to the last breath.'*With renewed vigor, he slashed his ulak back and forth. His opponent cried out from pain, stepping back.  
Riddick let his ulak slide right into his heart and he stopped as fast as any wild beast Riddick slaughtered as a youth. His eyes got glassy and he fell. Riddick, covered with blood, turned around slowly. When it came to the fight there's no honour, no code.  
Vaako was fighting against 3 more enemies and he was bleeding, tiring already. Then he lost his balance and fell before Riddick could run to him... The attackers came closer, willing to destroy Vaako.  
Now that was it for the Lord Marshal Riddick. He felt familiar pain going through his body... The handprint on his chest started to glow.  
"Waking the Demon..."the blue glow around him grew stronger, same did the pain. "Watch the blood flow!"  
It was like a huge blue blow of electricity, destroying every Vampire on it`s way. Riddick`s throat gurgled as he struggled to breathe, moaning in great pain. His body was shaking he was sweating. Slowly breathing hard he dragged himself into a sitting position hand clutching his side as another electric shock went through his body, and then caught the blue fire. The pain was merciless without escape. Then, there was nothing...  
Carefully, Vaako opened his eyes and looked around in this chamber. Dead bodies everywhere. In the middle of the mess was Riddick, unconscious.  
"Breathe for me..."Vaako grabbed a hold of him, trying to wake Riddick up. "Stay with me! Don`t you dare to die here!"  
Riddick didn`t answer. Without thinking, Vaako kissed Riddick. The man took a huge breath and slowly opened his silver eyes.  
"What...what happened, Vaako?"  
"You killed the enemies..." smile was on Vaako`s pale face. "I...I thought I`d lost you!"  
Riddick`s hand touched Vaako`s cheek. " Never, beautiful."  
Riddick did his best to get up, but he was weak and his head was hurting like hell. Vaako wasn`t in much better condition either.  
Riddick knew he would faint when his stomach gave out. It felt like his innards were being replaced by some kind of black hole. Then nausea crept from his abdomen to his head and the world went black.  
For the second time, he fainted.  
"Riddick!!!" cried Vaako out, holding the man in his arms, "Wake up!!"  
Riddick`s hand took a hold on his. "I did it again?" he asked. Then, "Oh shit, my head..."  
Somehow, with great effort, Vaako managed to get the Lord Marshal up. "This energy blast... whatever you call it, knocks you down also."  
"It`s the Wrath of Furyans and I have used it 2 times only..."  
Both men clung to eachother, while trying to get down from the tower. Blood marked their every step.  
Riddick cursed under his breath, he hated it, when someone...anyone saw him being weak and wounded. At least he successfully protected Vaako. Both were alive, though injured and Vaako was also bleeding.  
First one to greet them down the stairs was Toal.  
"Get Lord Vaako some rest and medics!" ordered Riddick. Then he noticed blood on his gloves, his nose had begun to bleed from the blood pressure during the Wrath of the Furyans or however it was called.  
"Yes, Lord Marshal."  
Vaako was carried back to the Basilica between 3 Guards. Riddick wanted to stay and check the remaining castle.  
"Found anything?" he asked Toal.  
"Yeah, my Lord. We destroyes 3 more enemies and there doesn`t seem to be anybody else here."  
"Good work. Now let`s return to safety and destroy Bellichi once and for all!"  
"As you wish, Lord Marshal!"

Toal was by Riddick`s side, when he pressed a special button, which set Bellici into huge flames.  
Without saying a word, Riddick turned around and went into his huge chambers, waiting for any news.  
A quiet knock on the door awoke him from his thoughts.  
"Enter."  
It was Krone, slimy as always. "My Lord Marshal..."  
"What is it? How`s Lord Vaako doing?"  
Krone bowed. "He`s unconscious, my Lord."  
"I want to see him!" demanded Riddick, jumping up from his throne.  
"You cannot, my Lord..."  
"Silence. I am the Lord Marshal. Now show me, where he is!"  
Bowing again, Krone showed Riddick the way. "Your Rage of Furya killed all the remaining beasts," Krone commented dryly.  
Riddick shivered a bit, this reminded him the huge headache again. Not the most pleasant thing to remember.  
It silence, Krone and Riddick reached Vaako`s rooms.  
Riddick pushed the heavy metallic door open as quietly as he could. The room was quite dark...and warm. Riddick looked around.  
On the bed, between violet silky sheets, was Vaako, eyes closed. Riddick took some steps closer. He was told, that Vaako was not conscious, but he still didn`t want to be loud.  
On the contrary, he was quiet and tried to hide his own physical and mental pain.  
Riddick took sit next to the bed. From time to time his eyes dropped to the bedsheets, but mostly they were fixed on Vaako`s face in a soft stare so that whenever he opens his eyes he would be the first thing he sees.  
He`d been in this dark place before, felt more pain than he knew a human body could bare and it broke him to see Vaako hurting this way.

Riddick had fallen asleep, but a sound woke him. His name was being called softly.  
He opened his eyes and met Vaako`s gaze. A smirk covered his lips. "Feeling alive?"  
Slowly Vaako tried to get up but quickly realized how futile it was when he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out.  
"You better stay in bed, beautiful,"warned Riddick, pushing him gently back. "You are quite badly injured."  
"I am not afraid of death!"  
"I know. But I don`t want to lose you..."  
Vaako`s eyes widened. Had the Furyan really just said that?  



	12. Chapter 12

A few weeks later Riddick was relaxing in his throneroom, when his Hellhounds started barking, looking at the door. Vaako was recovering quite well and Riddick was continuing with his duties.  
Lazily, the Lord Marshal stood up and went to the door to open it. It was Dame Vaako, dressed in black leather.  
"May I enter?"  
Riddick nodded, letting the Dame in.  
"Me and my husband, we invite you to our rooms, Lord Marshal." she smiled, "Or have you other plans?"  
"Oh, no. Of course not," Riddick responded enthusiastically as she sunk down to the cushion. "What do you have planned?"  
"Something, that would make all us 3 feel better." This time she looked him in the eye, nodding slowly.  
"How`s Lord Vaako feeling, anyways?"  
Dame Vaako was silent for a moment and Riddick started to get nervous. Then he heard a silent cough on the door and turned around. It was Lord Vaako, standing a bit hesitantly there, a shy smile on his lips.  
"Riddick..." Vaako breathed happily.  
Riddick grinned at him and he heared Dame Vaako chuckle.  
Dame Vaako turned to look at the Lord Marshal again. "Thank you my Lord Marshal for your concern. You both mean so much to me..."  
Riddick begun leading them through his rooms, walking in front of Dame and Lord Vaako. First the bedroom. The bedroom was huge, as was the bed in the center of the room. Then, another roomwith an enormous sunken tub, the size of a small swimming pool, was the focus of this room. Off to the side was a shower, big enough to hold several people comfortably.  
"Very comfortable,"Vaako sayd moving up behind Riddick.  
Dame Vaako rolled her eyes at him.  
"I`m so happy, that you took care of my husband, while he was injured." And with that Dame Vaako grabbed Riddick`s neck, and pulled him close. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled his face down to hers, kissing him softly. Dame Vaako felt his arms wrap around her as his lips open to her gentle probing. She slided her tongue easily past Riddick`s teeth and into his mouth and he softly sucks on it. She groaned and moved closer. He releasesd her tongue and followed her back into her mouth and she felt him swirling his tongue around hers.  
"Oh my," Dame Vaako purred as she pull away from him. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time."  
"As have I," Riddick whispered in her ear.  
Riddick looked over and saw Vaako leaning against the doorjamb arms crossed. "Would you like to join us?"  
Vaako`s smile was very wide, when he came up next to the Lord Marshal and let his pale hands roam around his body. Riddick closed his eyes and tried his best to relax.  
"We`re here for you..."with that, Vaako bit his neck, causing Riddick to shudder.  
Then he turned Riddick so, that they were facing each other. Vaako`s large hands slided up Riddick`s back to his neck, cradling the back of his head as Vaako slowly lowered his mouth to Riddick`s.  
His lips touch Riddick in the barest of kisses, a mere whisper, and then he softly pulled Lord Marshal`s bottom lip into his, sucking gently, his tongue running lightly over the Furyan`s lip. The sensation sends pulses of desire straight to Riddick`s crotch, making him moan.  
"Should we return to the bedroom?" Dame Vaako asked, hooking her hand around Riddick`s waist.  
Riddick nodded. He looked into incredible grey eyes and then turned slightly to gaze into gorgeous deep brown eyes. Within minutes, they were in huge bed, Riddick sitting in between Dame and Lord Vaako.  
"What do you want, Richard?" Lord Vaako whispered. "You need only to tell us."  
Riddick shuddered. Nobody had ever called him by his first name before.  
Dame Vaako leaned over and kissed him softly.  
"I want you to make love to me," Riddick whispered as Dame Vaako's mouth moved gently to his neck.  
"Which one do you want first?" Dame Vaako growled against his throat. She was like a cat, sexy, agile, feral.  
"Both of you," Riddick gasped reaching out for Lord Vaako. "Either of you. I don't care. I want you both so badly. You decide. Just do something."  
Vaako grinned. "So the Lord Marshal is at our mercy, huh?"  
Dame Vaako grinned and then reached down to take Riddick`s mouth again in her, kissing him deeply.  
Both Lord and Dame Vaako stretched out beside Riddick and he could feel several hands moving over his body.  
Lord Vaako`s hand found his erection and Riddick groaned shamelessly into his mouth as he arched up into the touch. Pulling away from the wonderful lips ravaging his, he grumbled, "too many clothes."  
"May I?" Lord Vaako asked, grinning wickedly.  
"Be my guest, Syberius," Riddick responded as he leaned over to take Lord Vaako`s mouth softly in his.  
Lord Vaako was undressing, but didn`t help Riddick to get rid of his clothes. He pushed his armor to the floor, then started to push down his leather pants.  
His top fell open and, gazing at Riddick, he was sliding his hands up his bare chest, pausing to flick a nipple. Riddick could hear hear a slight gasp from Dame Vaako and smiled secretly, glad to know she is watching the Lord Commander.  
"Should I take these off now?" he teased arching his hips. "Or wait a bit?" He was posing, like someone who knew, that smething good was coming to his way...  
"Now," Vaako growled, having forgotten all about the buttons on Lord Marshal`s shirt. Then seeming to catch himself he added, "The Lord Marshal said we were wearing too many clothes."  
Dame Vaako's grin gets even bigger as she too catches the sound of her husband's voice. Riddick glanced up at Dame Vaako and notice her eyes have darkened and he found that strangely erotic.  
Smiling lewdly at Riddick, Lord Vaako wiggled his hips suggestively and the leggings slipped another notch. Finally he removed his hands from inside his pants and pushed the leggings down over his erection and they floated to the floor.  
"Oh, look at you," Riddick sighed, taking in the beautiful sight before him. Vaako`s thick cock stood straight up from the nest of reddish curls at the base. His sac hanged low and heavy between his spread legs.  
Dame Vaako pushed her dress slowly down, uncovering her beautiful, silky body.  
"Your turn, my Lord," the Dame smiled at Riddick, who just pulled his pants down, until bubic hair. Riddick heard Vaako groan and watched with hooded lids as he reached down to fondle himself.  
Riddick was amused as he watched tiny beads of sweat pop out on his forehead.  
"Come here," Vaako groaned from the bed rolling over on his back.  
Riddick grinned, but disobeyed.   
"Lord Marshal does not want to be commanded," he growled reaching down to tweak one of Vaako`s nipples.  
"Pay attention, Furyan," Vaako leered to Riddick as he reached over to lightly run his finger across the tip of Riddick's weeping cock. Riddick shuddered and layd down, next to the couple.  
Dame Vaako gasped at the sight of Riddick`s naked body beside her.  
Dame Vaako slowly lean over her husband's thigh, making sure herr nipple brushed against his turgid cock. Bracing her hands on Riddick's hips she lowered her mouth to his penis, her tongue darting out to lick at the pre-cum welling at the slit. Moving slowly, she twirled her tongue over and around the broad head as Riddick's groans became louder.  
After a moment of gentle licking, she placed her lips over the tip of his glorious cock and begin to suck him in, inch by beautiful inch, her tongue continuing to swirl around.  
"Aaaaaaaaahhh," the Lord Marshal cried out as she moved one hand to the base of his cock and begun stroking lightly. Dame Vaako noticed the delicate vein that run the length of his cock and wondering what will happen, she lightly scraped her nail across it.  
The Furyan cried out again and bucked hard beneath her. That's interesting, she thought. She'll have to remember that. Then she begun moving her mouth up and down Riddick's cock, her hand keeping rhythm with her mouth, while she sucked hard. Riddick was thrusting in time with her movements, his head thrown back as he gasped for air. She found the vein once again with her nail and this time she scraped her teeth lightly across it as well.  
He arched up, his usually emotionless face contorting. "Nnnnnggh," he moaned and then he was coming and she felt his hot, thick liquid hit the back of her throat as he spurted his cum into her mouth. Dame Vaako swallowed as much as she could, surprised by the not unpleasant, slightly salty taste, and felt some of it dribble down her chin.  
"Furyans taste good,"she purred.


	13. Chapter 13

Dame Vaako waited for Riddick or Syberius to speak, and when neither of them does, she took her cue from them. She sat quietly and watched as Lord Vaako moved to kneel next to Riddick.  
Turning to face each other, Lord Vaako softly begun, "I love you, Richard. You are my light and my life."then he turned to face the Dame. "And you..."  
Riddick got up, to his elbows. " You are the only few people I can trust here. I would like to be with both of you as you say...til the UnderVerse."  
Dame Vaako quietly watched as Lord Vaako released theFuryan's hand and slided his hands up to gently cup Riddick's head. He leaned down to the upturned face in his hands and their lips met, softly at first and then with more passion.  
The kiss seemed to go on forever as tongues swirled around in and out of each other's mouth. Riddick's arms glide easily around Lord Vaako, pulling their bodies close.  
They layd side by side, their arms wrapped tightly around each other, their legs entwined as they continue to kiss passionately. After a while, Riddick shifted, rolling onto his back, pulling the Necromonger Commander with him. Vaako slowly begun to rock against Riddick and Dame Vaako heared both of them moaning softly.  
Riddick spread his legs slightly and Lord Vaako settled easily between the large thighs of the Lord Marshal as he continued his slow gentle rocking. Hands roamed slowly over each other's body, learning every curve, every muscle, every scar.  
Finally breaking the kiss, Vaako reached for the bottle of oil and the Dame was surprised that he even noticed it was there. His eyes never leaving those of Riddick`s, he rose up on his knees and opened the bottle, pouring a small amount into his palm. Riddick took the bottle from his hand and set it back on the table.  
Vaako moved his hand between Riddick's legs and Riddick spread them even further apart. Dame Vaako watched, holding her breath as Lord Vaako gently begun pushing one oil-slicked finger into Ridick's opening. The Lord Marshal sighed deeply as Vaako slowly moved his finger in and out.  
A second finger joined the first and Riddick moaned at the sensation. Dame Vaako watched as those fingers worked in and out, slowly stretching the tight muscle. Riddick was gently thrusting his hips, trying to get more inside him. Vaako obliged by inserting a third finger and Riddick groaned as his hips arched onto the fingers penetrating him.  
When Vaako removed his fingers, Riddick groaned softly at the absence, but then reached over for the bottle of oil again. He poured a small amount into his palm and replaced the bottle. Vaako pushed his hips forward and Riddick took the Necromonger's thick erection into his large hand and slowly spread the oil all over it. Vaako shuddered as Riddick gently stroked him.  
Vaako pulled out of Riddick's grasp and reached down to push the Lord Marshal's legs back. Eyes still locked Vaako guided his cock down past Riddick's erection, past the heavy ball sack until he found the tight muscle. He pushed gently until he was past the tight opening and then leans forward as his cock slided easily the rest of the way in. Riddick hissed through his teeth and then wrapped his long legs around Vaako as the Necromonger begun to slowly move in and out.  
Dame Vaako had never imagined anything so erotic as watching these two beautiful men made love.  
Lord Vaako groaned loudly as he increased his rhythm. Riddick's hands were on the other man's back, urging him on, his own groans matching that of Vaako`s. The Necromonger leans down to kiss Lord Marshal, licking delicately at the full, luscious lips before deepening the kiss. Suddenly his back arched and he begun to shudder, moaning loudly into the lips devouring his own.  
Dame Vaako was mesmerized as she watched Vaako's body spasm again and again and she knew he was filling Lord Marshal with his seed. After a few moments, he sagged bonelessly into Riddick's arms.  
Riddick held him close, whispering sweet nonsence against the necromonger's lips as he rubbed small circles on Vaako's back. A short time later, he tenderly rolled Vaako over onto his back and lied atop him, resting his weight on his forearms as he continued to kiss Syberius.  
Riddick finally rose his head just a bit and looked over at the Dame. "Come to bed, my Lady," he sayd softly, rolling off his First Commander. Lord Vaako, nearly asleep, snuggled close to Riddick, and dame Vaako easily curled up next to him. He pulls her close, wrapping his arms around her and she could feel Riddick's arms encircling them both.  
"And to think this is just the first day," Dame Vaako smiled.  
"Just wait until tomorrow, sweety," Vaako mumbled.

Riddick woke up to a strange feeling. It was kinda good... but he just didn`t want to wake up, not yet.  
Lazily, he opened his eyes a bit. he felt warm breath at his cheek and turned his head just as Dame Vaako's mouth descends on his.  
She kissed him softly, tenderly, her tongue barely teasing Riddick`s lips as she moved one hand to slowly caress the Furyan`s cheek.  
Riddick broke the kiss and looked up at her. "You are so beautiful," he breathed softly. "We are going to make love to you now," he continued. "The way you were meant to be loved."  
The Dame could only nod her agreement as Riddick's mouth releases her nipple and slowly found its way to her other breast. His tongue teased one nipple as his rough fingers softly tweaked the other one.  
She moaned softly as Vaako's lips once again find hers. He barely touched her bottom lip with his tongue and then slowly sucked it into his mouth. He run his tongue over the tender inside of her lip and she moaned quietly again.  
Riddick was moving lower, his large hands held her dark-skinned hips as he sucked and licked a trail down her stomach. Syberius Vaako moved closer and as he continued to sweetly kiss her, she felt his hands slide down to her breasts, kneading them softly. The sensations coursing through her body were so incredible that she never wanted this to end.  
"Going to get you... Lord Marshal..."she purred.  
With that Dame Vaako begun to slowly work her way down the Lord Marshal's body, kissing and sucking every piece of skin she came in contact with. She moved her legs to straddle his so that she could let her clit slide against his hardness from time to time. She was amazed at the restraint she had each time she feel his cock, because as wet as she was, she thought he would easily slide right in if she angled herself just right.  
The Dame moved lower, even though it ment her clit was no longer positioned to make contact. She continued to thrust, though, feeling her wetness on his legs as she slided lower. Riddick's only response so far has been an occasional shudder accompanied by a soft gasp, something Dame Vaako hoped to change in the very near future.  
She begun gently and slowly swirling her tongue around his navel while she run her hands up and down the hard muscles of his thighs. She had never imagined she could enjoy doing this as much as she was at the moment. She moved lower still, bypassing his twitching erection to lightly kiss the top of his sac.  
She carefully shifted so that she was between Riddick`s legs, forcing them wider, then she gently took one of his balls into her mouth and she heard him groan. She ran your tongue softly around the testicle in her mouth, surprised at the heaviness of it. Dame Vaako released it and nipped lightly at its twin, hearing Riddick groan once again. She glanced up and saw a truly beautiful sight as she took in the closed eyes, the parted lips, the tightly corded neck muscles. She was doing this to him, she thought. She shuddered as tendrils of desire coursed through her.  
Dame Vaako could sense he was very close and part of her wanted to continue, to make him lose control, but then she thought about what it would feel like to have that glorious cock inside her and her mind was made up.  
Then she suddenly pulled both her mouth and hand away from him and shuddered when she heard the strangled gasp he made at the loss of sensation.  
"You little tease," Riddick hissed through his teeth.  
"Ready for something else?" she cocked her head as she pulled herself up and over him.  
He growled, an almost feral sound as he grabbed her shoulders and pulled he closer, entangling his legs with hers. Just as his mouth claims hers, she was flipped on to her back, his long hard body on top of hers. He seemed to devourher lips with his as his tongue hungrily sweeps her mouth. They both are panting with need and unable to draw enough oxygen through her nose, she was finally forced to break the kiss. His mouth moved to her ear and he whispered huskily, "I told you, Lord Marshals do control everything..."  
Dame Vaako shivered as his hot, wet tongue did incredible things to the lobe of her ear and then he moved down to her throat, his tongue like liquid fire. The Dame wrapped her long arms around his broad back pressing him close as he continued to kiss and suck at her tender skin. He moved lower and gently took one of her nipples into his mouth and she couldn't help but arch up into him.  
She felt warm breath at her cheek and turned her head just as Vaako's mouth descends on hers. He kissed her softly, tenderly, his tongue barely teasing her lips as he moved one hand to slowly caress her cheek.  
Syberius Vaako broke the kiss and looked down at her. "You are so beautiful," he breathed softly. "We are going to make love to you now," he continued. "The way you were meant to be loved."


	14. Chapter 14

Dame Vaako could only nod her agreement as Lord Marshal's mouth released her nipple and slowly found its way to her other breast. His tongue teased one nipple as his rough fingers softly tweaked the other one. Damn, but the Furyan was skilled!  
"Where...did you learn...this?" she somehow managed to speak.  
"It`s all in my brains, sweety," Riddick smiled, continuing his assault to her silky body.  
She moaned softly as Vaako's lips once again found hers. He barely touched her bottom lip with his tongue and then slowly sucked it into his mouth. He run his tongue over the tender inside of her lip and yshe moaned again.  
Riddick was moving lower, his large hands holding her hips as he sucked and licked a trail down her stomach. Lord Vaako moved closer and as he continued to sweetly kiss her, she fell his hands slide down to her breasts, kneading them softly. The sensations coursing through her body were so incredible that she never want this to end. Then she felt a large finger being slowly pushed inside her as the tongue on her clit continued to do incredible things and the tongue in her mouth begun thrusting slowly in and out.  
Another finger joined the one inside the Dame and she arched up, wanting the mouth to suck harder, the fingers to thrust deeper, and nothing, nothing has ever prepared her for this. Gasping she finally pulled away from the lips ravaging hers and Lord Vaako easily glided down to her throat, kissing and sucking.  
She felt as if a storm was gathering in her groin as she arched up and moaned, and the fingers were thrusting deeper, faster, the mouth on her clit was sucking deeply while the tongue continued to lave her nub. And her breasts were kneaded while her nipples were flicked and tweaked and she was crying and suddenly the storm broke and she begun to shudder from deep within her body. Wave after wave of pure pleasure rolled over Dame Vaako as she thrashed under the hands and fingers and lips and tongues that have set her body on fire.  
When she was finally able to breathe somewhat normally again, she opened her eyes to find Riddick looking down at her, a grin on his lips. He lowered his head slowly until his mouth found hers and the Dame taste herself on his lips. His kiss is slow and sensuous and she wondered how in the name of UnderVerse he could maintain such control.  
His kiss deepened as he begun to softly thrust against Dame Vaako, pushing his erection into her thigh. He was so large and so hot and she was quite surprised to feel herself becoming aroused again. He shifted his hips and she felt him sliding his cock against her slick clitoris and the sensation was incredible. She begun to arch her hips in time to his thrusts as her focus begun to narrow to the feel of his velvet hardness pressing against her.  
Riddick broke the kiss and rose up into a kneeling position and she watched as he grasped his cock and moved it into position. He looked at her as he guided himself to her opening and then she could feel him pushing gently against her as he begun to fill her. He slided in part way and stopped to gauge her reaction.  
"More," Dame Vaako gasped, trying to push herself on him.  
He leaned forward, bracing his hands on either side of her and slowly slided deeper and she was being filled and stretched and it's wonderful.  
He paused again, allowingher to feel every inch of the hot, throbbing muscle inside her and then he begun to pull out, inch by glorious inch. He released her mouth as he once again locks his elbows, giving him better leverage as he almost pulls all of the way out.  
Dame Vaako grunted, wanting more, as she arch her hips. He pushed back in, taking his time until once again he was fully sheathed.  
"So good," Riddick groaned, moving slowly inside her. She heard an echoing groan and glanced over to see her husband's gaze fixed on the point of their joining. She reached down and take Vaako's fully aroused organ in her hand and started moving her hands softly over and around it.  
"So Good. So tight," the Furyan groaned as his thrusts begun to quicken just a bit and she fell him shudder against her body. She looked up, at the muscular man above her. Riddick was an awesome sight. His body glistened, covered by a light sheen of sweat, muscles taunt, head back, eyes half-closed he was panting as he pushed harder and deeper.  
"Look at the Lord Marshal, Syberius," Dame Vaako whispered to the man nuzzling her throat. "Look how beautiful he is."  
Lord Vaako couldn`t help himself, but moving next to the bald man and bite his neck. Riddick groaned loudly and shuddered inside the Dame. Lord Vaako's hands left Dame`s breasts and snaked up Riddick's arms, wrapping around his neck and pulling him close.  
From her vantage point beneath them, Dame Vaako saw Syberius' tongue moving softly over Riddick's lips, tasting and exploring. Riddick's tongue slipped out and met Vaako's tongue and then he was leaning on one hand as the other reaches out to hold Lord Vaako's head, keeping him still as he deepened the kiss.  
Dame Vaako heared herself moaning as she watched the incredibly erotic sight above her and now Riddick begun to piston in and out of her.  
Suddenly she felt some sort of electrical current pass through her emanating from Riddick's penis, flowing through her body. She gasped as the current continued to shoot through her, tingling and warming her very core.  
*This must be some sort of Furyan energy...*Dame Vaako thought. It was enjoyable, actually weird and yet good feeling.  
The men above her were kissing passionately, tongues moving in and out of each other's mouths. Riddick was grunting with each thrust as his body slammed into Dame Vaako. Lord Vaako was moaning, the sound muffled against Lord Marshal's mouth. Riddick was thrusting deeply, angling upwards and without warning the Dame fell a bright heat explode deep inside her as he found her sweet spot over and over.  
Dame Vaako fell the storm once again gathering deep within in her body and she bucked with each hard stroke as Riddick pounded into her. She cried out as her orgasm washed over and through her and she felt the current strengthening as it raced through her. Riddick made one last thrust and then he came inside the Dame`s body.  
For a while all she was aware of was the body pressed atop her and another one pressed against her and the sound of ragged breathing as the three of them tried to pull air into their tortured lungs.  
"What just happened?" Lord Vaako asked hoarsely. "I've never felt anything like that in my life."  
"I think... this had to do something with my Furyan owers..."sighed Riddick. After a moment he pulled away and rolls off of the Dame. She sighed as she felt his penis slide out of her. He lied on his side, propped on an elbow so that he can look down at her. Lord Vaako had mirrored his position on her other side.  
"We should get some rest before we invade another planet..." purred Vaako.  
"I have a special one in my mind..."Riddick was falling asleep. "Butcher...Bay...or whatever..."

"Last chance." Riddick`s finger hovered."Get out now or be stuck with me. I wanna go into the depths of Butcher Bay...alone"  
He wanted to go out and have some time for only himself, but he couldn`t. Because Vaako was too much protective. He had somehow sneaked into Riddick`s personal ship and refused to leave.  
Vaako, looking calm and very nervous at the same time, folded his arms over his chest. "You are the Lord Marshal. You cannot just leave."  
The computer was already running through the small ship`s pre-flight procedure. Riddick growled like angry wolf, "Watch me," and hit the button that closed the ramp. He was wearing nothing except his old tank-top and leather pants. And black goggles.  
This wasn`t going as planned - he wanted some time alone, damn it, maybe find Hoxie, maybe hunt some Xenos, maybe a fight or two, definitely some better food than that pig and cow stew Necromongers called a delicacy, which Aereon warned him was just a mixture of bland nutrition pills with essences.  
Now he`s got Vaako with him, pacing the length of the ship`s tiny pilot`s cabin and throwing dark and horny glances Riddick`s way while the Basilica opened the hangar doors and let them out into space.  
"Why you wanna go there all alone?" Vaako begun again.  
"It`s personal," the Lord Marshal growled. "but since I got you here with me, you might see my darker side..."  
They landed un-noticed. Riddick opened the door, Vaako was right behind him.  
"One speed," Riddick warned him, "my speed," and took Vaako`s hand.  
*Don`t run into danger...*Vaako tried through his mental link.  
*I won`t,*came the answer,* not willing to lose you.*   
Riddick was staring at him and he gazed back, surprised, that they could communicate without speaking.   
They had a mission, not the usual "convert or die"- this time the Lord Marshal was going to get some revenge.   
*It is not - fitting, for the Lord Marshal to be personally involved in a battle...*Vaako tried to make Riddick overthink his actions.  
Riddick grinned at him, when they were about to open the huge metallic door that separated them from Butcher Bay.  
*But if one of the enemy injures or...*  
*Then it`s your time to be the new Lord Marshal.*  
Vaako pushed a small button and the metallic door opened slowly.   
"I guess, you haven`t re-concidered," Vaako said softly. Riddick didn`t look at him, but he was relieved to have the Commander next to him.  
Riddick nodded then, stepping in. "You`re my right-hand man, Vaako."  
Those words drained the adrenaline from Vaako`s cold veins, sent his heart plummeting like a stone to the bottom of his stomach. *He can not mean that - he can not know what that means!*  
"M-my Lord... please do not call me that." he looked down, feeling both happy and worried.  
"Never thought you could get any whiter than you already were. What did I say? What`s wrong?"  
"Right Hand."Vaako managed to get out, "The Right Hand of the Lord Marshal. It`s a title that hasn`t been used in a long time. It means - it is a sort of... combination... position."  
"Combination of what?"Riddick seized Vaako, by placing his hand on Vaako`s shoulder. "Tell me..."  
Vaako sighed. "Guard. Advisor. Companion. Someone who takes care of everything that you do not need to be concerned with, from orders to the tailors up to commanding the nobles. It is... only used for a man..."  
Riddick`s eyes were fixed on him with a strange expression. "And you don`t want it?" He seemed to be surprised, if not dissapointed.  
Vaako tried to look at him and found he couldn`t."I only want to be your Commander and Consort..."  
"We`ll see..."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well actually Hoxie got shot in "Chronicles of Riddick:Escape from Butcher Bay" PC game, but let`s change this.
> 
> /-memories

When Vaako and Riddick walked into the public spaceport, a blond man was commanding his guards. When he saw Riddick, his face suddenly fell pale.  
"You..." he slowly started moving backwards." What are you doing here? And the Necromonger?"  
"My dear Hoxie,"Riddick grinned, "Didn`t I tell you a simple thing- never kick me when I`m down, because when I`m back up...you`re fucked."  
The other man was seemingly afraid of the intruders. Hoxie looked both young and old at the same time. Dark brown eyes, filled with obvious pain and hidden trauma glistened in the setting sun. His face was caked in soot, streaked with dirt and sand. He looked like a chimney sweep—a well fed chimney sweep. He had no hollow skin, no prominent bones in his shoulders or face, and a thickness to his skin—not the pale and sickly glow that colored the faces of most people Riddick saw. His long coat was sewn with replacement dark thread and leather patches, and covered his wide set shoulders. Boots mimicked the style of his jacket: leather, heavy, and durable. A fine layer of dust coated his trimmed hair so that the brown strands appeared ashy grey.  
"What... do you want?"  
"You... out of my way when I either convert this Hellhole or set people free!"Riddick said with hidden anger in his voice. Vaako could sense the anger, since he knew the Lord Marshal quite well.  
Hoxie had been expecting hell. He figured he'd earned it. He knew he shouldn't have killed all those inmates, but each one had been so deliciously sweet. Making their blood run until their flesh was ghostly, cold, had filled him with such exquisite pleasure. He'd selected them just like others picked their favourite chocolate in a gift box.  
And now the most dangerous man he`d ever seen was standing right in front of him, with his Necromonger guard or how ever they called him, by his side.  
Hoxie laughed bitterly. "Let`s talk about this, shall we? Maybe we can get things together so nobody will get hurt...or dead."  
Riddick showed no emotions. Hate and enmity welled up in his heart, fury itself burning him up.  
"I will take your final breath...And I will be your last regret..."Riddick walked towards Hoxie, hands turned to tight fists. He had taken out his ulaks, his favorite weapons.  
Hoxie stood in his place, not sure about, what to do. Should he shoot- Riddick had only one man with him, or should he run for his life?  
"Cold blood - runs in my blackened heart..."Riddick raised his hands, ready to attack, "Tearing - every soul apart!"  
Vaako calmly followed him, holding his spear. *Messenger of death,*he thought, grinning wide. He liked this dangerous part of the Lord Marshal.  
"Can we talk about this...please?"Hoxie was showing real fear. Then he saw the Necromonger fleet up there and his already pale face had sweat of fear dripping down. "Are they with you...?"  
"No." Riddick`s grin vanished." I am with my Army."  
"So, you`re somekind a King of the Dead?" Hoxie tried to joke, but fear was audible in his voice.  
"He is the Lord Marshal."answered Vaako, coming to stand next to Riddick. Riddick nodded in approval.  
"Are the mines still flooded with critters?" asked Riddick, heading towards the entrance.  
"Xenos? Sadly yes..."Hoxie tried to hide his rage and fear. "All because of you!"  
To that Riddick laughed.

Something in Vaako`s eyes told Riddick, that the Necromonger knew this place and had memories about it. Painful memories.  
"Vaako?" he called out, but Syberius didn`t turn, didn`t respond, completely ignoring the Furyan.  
They stood in the middle of Butcher Bay`s dirty corridor.  
"What`s wrong?" Riddick asked, pulling Vaako into tight embrance.  
"I had a memory flash-back..."Vaako spoke, his voice low. "I remembered the day..."  
/ The man lying at Vaako`s feet was bleeding to death.  
"Syberius..."  
Young Syberius Vaako approached his father, his small steps barely heard by the sreams of people getting killed mercilessly.  
"Daddy...?" he dropped to his knees next to his father, trying to hold the bleeding open wound closed. "We must leave..."  
"Run, son. Get out..."the man coughed up blood and his hand reached up to touch the boy`s cheek. "Know, that I will always...love you..."  
These were his last words, as his hand fell to the floor.  
Heavy footsteps came closer as an armored man walked towards the dead man and teenaged boy. Grin spreading to his pale face. Vaako grabbed his father`s spear and stood.  
"Go away!" the scared teenager tried to lift the weapon, that was too heavy for him.  
"Boy, you have nothing left. Convert or die."/  
"Stop living in the past."Riddick touched his shoulder gently. "You are not alone anymore.  
Vaako sighed. He had to admit, that Riddick was right. He`d always been on Vaako`s side, since becoming the Lord Marshal. He wasn`t arrogant and evil like Zhylaw had been, quite the opposite. '  
Vaako gave him one of his brightest smile.  
"Let`s go. But before descending into the Butcher Bay we should call the Army down."  
"I`ll contact the Fleet." Riddick agreed. "Toal...this is Riddick. If me and Vaako haven`t contacted you after 30 minutes, you`d all better come down."  
"Yes, Lord Marshal Riddick."  
He was getting a bit nervous and cautious, something wasn`t quite right. Vaako was feeling the same way, cause he gripped his spear tightly.  
There was something sweet, yet disgusting in the air, when Riddick and Vaako walked down the stairs. It was smelling like blood, rot and humidity all together, creating a nasty stink...  
These walls of Butcher Bay couldn`t hold a prayer, nor a spirit. The cells were dirty and made the inmates feel claustrophobia.  
Riddick turned to Syberius Vaako once again. "Promice me one thing, beautiful,"his gaze was intense. "When something happens to me and I do not return, take my place as the next Lord Marshal!"  
"But..."  
"No but... just do it. Okay?"  
Vaako nodded.  
Riddick led Vaako into the abandoned mines. In the old abandoned mine there is nothing but an echo and stagnation. There is no light, no movement of air, no warmth. No light means no plants. Instead the old brick is just damp and crumbly.  
Riddick could see perfectly in the darkness, while Vaako couldn`t.  
"Stay close to me,"warned Riddick, "if you hear anything, just let me handle it..."  
Vaako swallowed hard."Xenos?" he asked,"what are they?"  
Riddick`s silvery eyes flashed in the dark. "I hope, we won`t meet any of them."  
"I have bad memories about this place..."sighed Vaako, "but here, with you... I mean... I feel a lot better."  
This place, those mines, smelled like death... Riddick had a feeling, that something was still going on in there, in the whole Butcher Bay. He`d thought, he`d destroyed the whole damn thing, but he was wrong.  
Then, Riddick saw it. Blood. Red blood everywhere on the stone floor and walls. Death...  
Riddick`s face contorted in disgust. He had smelled it very often, but it`s always disgusting.  
It was a vile, putrid stench, a sickening blend of everything most foul. The stench burned him. The scent was faint from the distance, but it was unmistakable.  
Riddick turned his eyes to Vaako and noticed, that the Necromonger had also smelled it.  
They walked forward cautiously, then Riddick opened a door. The stench hit him like a sharp knife. He threw almost up.  
Sickness or injury? What had caused this?  
Then Riddick looked around in this medical room. This room was a concrete pen with a window the size of a biscuit tin lid. It had a stagnant smell, like it's cleaned with plain water instead of disinfectant. The same smell Riddick and Vaako smelled all over the place...  
On the big operating tables were two men. They seemed to be almost dead, skin as grey as ash. The open eyes were not focused but moved randomly, white, obscured with cataracts so completely that Riddick couldn`t tell his eye colour.   
Many wires and some mechanical stuff were surrounding the men. Riddick stopped. Where had he seen this?  
"What happened to you?" Riddick asked the nearer man. After no reaction he asked the man to raise his arm, nothing. Riddick applied mild pressure to his temple and his hand moved feebly as if to swat Riddick away but missing by many inches. He's still in there alright, just deaf and blind or intoxicated.  
Then Riddick remembered. Vaako saw the horror in his eyes, when the Furyan turned around.  
"Drones." he said. "These men are made to be Ghost Drones..."  
"What?" asked Vaako, "How?"  
"I saw this on Dark Athena, a Pirate ship. Now I see it here. Trust me, this is bad..."


	16. Chapter 16

"Help...me..."moaned the pale man on the operating table, slowly blinking his eyes.  
Riddick sighed. "I cannot stop your converting, but I can stop your pain."  
"Please.... kill...me.." He tried to move his hand.  
Vaako moved closer, eyes wide. "What are you going to do, Lord Marshal?"  
Riddick took a hold on his ulaks and quickly hit the man`s head and heart, killing him. Then he turned around, rage in his gaze.  
Vaako nodded and lowered his eyes. He understood, that Riddick just couldn`t let the man to suffer.  
The other man on the next table also needed to be dealed with.  
"I think, that I didn`t quite kill a person on the Dark Athena,"mentioned Riddick, "unless she didn`t teach somebody else to make the Ghost Drones."  
Vaako remained silent, while Riddick moved around in the operating room, searching for something. Then he picked something shiny up from the floor.  
"What is it?" asked Vaako, eyeing the weird tiny thing between Lord Marshal`s fingers.  
"Hairpin.. a proof, that I needed. A proof... that I didn`t kill Gale Revas."  
Vaako didn`t know, what to say. "Who is this...Revas? Does she hate you?"  
"She was a criminal like me. We befriended and respected each other, but then she betrayed me. I don`t know, why. Have never had any chance to ask,"Riddick took his goggles off, "but maybe now I can finally settle some scores."  
Vaako knew little about Riddick`s past life. Riddick had mentioned Dark Athena and Butcher Bay,but not when he was sober. Vaako himself had bitter memories with Butcher Bay himself.  
"All I know, is that she somehow became the new Captain of Dark Athena instead of Captain Senate. Maybe she seduced him, maybe poisoned... I have no slightest idea."  
"What is she doing with these men?" Vaako asked, confusion in his pale face.  
"Turning them into walking corpses. Ghost Drones."Riddick sounded angry. "We should find some Drone Storages somewhere. When we do, we`ll destroy them!"  
"When?"  
"Yeah, when, not if... You see Drones are being made, and they are very effective, if you know, how to control them. I don`t want any of them near me, you or entire Necromonger Army."  
"They use only humans?" asked Vaako.  
"Seems so. I have never seen any other specias."Riddick headed towards a huge metal door, Vaako followed him."And they make Drones from living humans."  
First time after the encounter with Vampires, Vaako felt something fear-like again. This was not a pleasant feeling, he was not used to this.  
"Are they all like this?" asked Vaako, when Riddick headed through the dark and narrow corridor,"Or is there something else?"  
"A giant Drone... I believe I remember he was named the Alpha Drone..."Riddick looked over his shoulder back at Vaako. "They are stupid, but they are powerful."  
Vaako swallowed hardly.  
Riddick continued, while opening another door. "If we see one, let me take care of it."  
Vaako noticed, that Riddick had remained totally unmoving, clearly wanting Vaako to see something inside the other room.  
In the both walls of this long room wehe Ghost Drones, held in capsules. They were unmoving, yet they reaked like death and rot.  
"The storage,"said Riddick with dark voice. "we must destroy it and all the others we might find."  
Nothing in his face betrayed his fear or any emotion he could feel, it was a mask of defiance and surety, that's why he was the leader of the Necromongers.

Krone was sitting in his room, when he heard a knock on his door.  
"Come in, come in, whoever you are!" he answered.  
The door got opened silently and there was Dame Vaako, standing in her golden dress, like pure beauty- both snakeish and like a human. She had a smirk on her lips.  
"What do you want?" asked the man. He didn`t know, what to think about this woman- he envied her.  
The woman moved closer.  
*Just like a snake,*thought Krone. He couldn`t get his eyes off of her.  
"Do you want more power?" asked the Dame, coming to stand infront of Krone."Much more power?"  
"Uhumm... yes..."  
"Who doesn`t?" her arms moved around the man`s shoulders, enjoying the metal under her long fingers. "And I happen to know just how we might get it..."  
"What`s the deal?"  
"Oh... directly to the point?"she smiled dangerously," Just 2 simple tasks - remove Toal, he`s about to help my stupid husband and that damn Furyan on Butcher Bay... and fly away with the entire fleet. The prisoners and monsters will destroy the evidence!"  
Krone`s face was cold as always. "What do I get for it?"he demanded, "I know I`ll be the next Lord Marshal if we succeed, but I want something more..."He stepped closer to the beautiful Dame Vaako.  
The Dame angled her head to a more casual pose and resisted the urge to take a step backwards. Brinkmanship was her thing.  
"I would gladly be your Consort then, if you accept..."

Vaako looked at the Ghost Drones, eyes wide. "What you gonna do with those...things, Riddick?"  
The Furyan broke the glass that was protecting the Drone and quickly broke it`s neck with the ulaks.  
"See?" he smirked. "You got your spear, I got my ulaks. So, let`s finish them all off!"  
Vaako followed Riddick`s lead and soon the corridor was filled with destroyed Ghost Drones. The scariest thing in Vaako`s eyes was, that they couldn`t even talk, they made a weird shrieking sound before death.  
"How many of these are here?" asked Vaako.  
"No idea...but Butcher Bay was full of prisoners, so I think we`ll meet quite a lot."  
Riddick grew more and more nervous. He was now sure, that Gale Revas had to be somewhere, in the depths of Butcher Bay.  
Then, looking up, he noticed a camera and a screen up to the dirty wall.  
"Someone is watching us..."Riddick commented bluntly.  
With a loud noise, the screen came to action. A pale woman was there, all hair in braids, a bit like Vaako`s hair-cut. But she had evil in her eyes.  
"Riddick? Is that you, skulking around and destroying my Drones?"  
"Who`s this?" asked Vaako, "She looks like a Bloodsucker or something..."  
"This is Gale Revas. I was right. She knows, we`re here and this means, we must be ready to fight. Contact Toal!"  



	17. Chapter 17

The brunette, pale-faced woman didn`t seem to be happy by knowing, that Riddick was about to destroy her plans...what was it, second or even third time.  
"Watch out Vaako,"warned Riddick, taking a firm hold of his ulaks, "soon we`ll be swamped with Ghost Drones."  
Vaako shrugged. Not from fear, but the smell of corpses and the damn, cold air. Vaako simply didn`t like it.  
The commander Revas had been on the radio already about an hour, her troops keeping guard. She noticed the Necromonger Basilica, but didn`t know, who exactly was their Lord Marshal. But somehow, Riddick and Vaako had slipped through the defences. One of the commanders, Skinner, was panicking. There was the chain of command and he just wasn't a high enough rank to get Gale Revasl on the line. But he know, what kind of damage Riddick was able to do, he saw it long time ago on Dark Athena and this time Riddick was alone.  
Gale Revas was always very clear, "No warrior gets their boots until I see their soul. This road is too hard, too rough for the immature-self to travel. There must be a robustness to the way they love, a strong buffer against the sickly siren call of cruelty. Only when these tests are passed does the training continue, otherwise what we build would not be warriors, but demons in masks. A master only creates what can be kept. When we attack a planet, we make Ghost Drones. No mercy!"  
She was cruel, sometimes too cruel, but if you`re a woman in the middle of men, you cannot be weak.

Something, a sound, made Riddick to look around. He remembered the Xeno invasion, though. He lifted his head in confusion, needing to ascertain what the hell was making that noise. He knew it was the creature, but he had to make sure. He didn’t. But he wanted to. He pushed Vaako a bit back, to make sure, that he wouldn`t get attacked. Then Riddick looked into the ventilation-hole, taking his goggles off.  
The beast reeked of raw sewage and rotten cadavers. It was frustrated that it's food was backing away slowly and thrashed it's tail in fury. It made shrieking sound and Riddick pulled Vaako on the floor with him, to avoid the lesser monster- together with the big one, grabbing his or Vaako`s neck.  
The only way to describe the bigger Xeno was a bipedal slimy thing, thah moved slowly, yet was always hungry. The smaller one seemed not so dangerous, but it was pure bluff. But if he targeted the prey he would seize it by the neck and jump into the air so that he could not be followed. Then he would tear the head apart from the body and throw it to the big Xeno.  
Vaako and Riddick slowly started to move to the door Riddick had seen before. They froze in place, watching in mingled horror and anticipation as the bigger Xeno shambled toward the open doorway. It paused, still within the bank of shadows inside the laboratory. Vaako took a hold on his huge spear.  
Riddick looked at Vaako and shook his head. "With this you`re not going to hurt him..."  
Quickly, he checked his surroundings and saw another ventilation shaft higher in the wall. Close to the shaft was a blood-covered gun, Riddick grabbed it.  
"Climb in!" he ordered his First in Command. "Quickly!"  
Vaako jumped over a huge box next to the wall and almost flew in, Riddick followed close behind.  
"What was that?" panted Vaako, trying to catch his breath.  
"That? The big Xeno... and where there is big one, there always are smaller ones. Luckily, we made fast escape, but this whole planet is flooded with animals like them."  
Vaako`s eyes widened. He was a bit nervous. Stuck in the ventilation shaft, monsters, crazy female commander somewhere. Only Riddick`s calm behaviour made him feel better. He trusted his Lord Marshal.  
"There vent-shafts go all-over this place,"explained Riddick, "and I am not entirely sure, where we finish, when we get out from this one."  
Sudden, screeching sound made Riddick stop and look for the gun. "The smaller Xenos..."he whispered quietly,"they can go everywhere..."  
Coldly, Lord Marshal Riddick took the gun and when a small creature jumped towards him, he shot it. Two times.  
"See?" he turned to Vaako, "but don`t let them get behind you. They tear your head off and eat it. The big ones seem to like the heads more than the babies."  
Vaako shuddered. "Nasty critters..."  
Riddick grinned, then continued crawling forward.  
"What you gonna do with... umm...Revas, when you find her? Play with her?"  
"I don`t play well with others... I probably might kill her."  
"Oh,"was Vaako`s only answer.  
Riddick cocked his head, thoughtfully again. "What do you think your Dame is doing right now?" he asked, looking at Vaako over his shoulder.  
"She`s a snake.. she could be doing everything...even trying to betray us..."  
Riddick nodded, then kept on moving. He saw light in front of him and opened a grate with the kick of his foot.  
Finally out of this unpleasant place.  
Riddick crawled out and then helped Vaako, who was slightly panting.  
"You fine?" he asked, pulling the Necromonger up.  
Vaako shook his head. "No..."he looked nervously around."You say you went all over this place on your own?"  
"Mmm-hmm."  
Riddick stood in the corner, looking around and listening. Vaako knew, that the Furyan had much better hearing than he ever could have.  
"Hear something?" Vaako stepped closer, trying not to make any sound.  
"I am not sure... no critters, but...something..."  
Vaako wanted to ask something more, but Riddick silenced him, by putting a hand on his lips. "Quiet..."he hissed.  
Then Vaako heared it. Steps. Someone was coming in the direction of the room, where Vaako and Riddick were in. Without thinking, Vaako grabbed at his spear.  
Riddick was standing like a rock, ulaks in his hands, waiting.  
The room was barely lit, so there was a chance that whoever was coming, wouldn`t see the duo.  
The door was thrown open and several figures stepped in.  
Riddick could see the Drones with red light, the ones who couldn`t see him or Vaako. But there was also somebody else.  
It was a woman. She had wolfish grey eyes like pools of dark water that adorned her exceptionally pale face, long, dark braided hair that tumbled over her shoulders, an aquiline nose, and chalky pink lips that were blue with cold. All in all, she looked like a ghost; a very solid one. A dangerous one.  
She looked around, trying to see in this almost pitch black room.  
Vaako could feel Riddick`s hand to grab his wrist.  
"Get here some light!" the woman ordered.  
"Yes, Captain Revas!"  
The bright, shiny light was so strong, that Vaako was blinded for several seconds. Riddick was still grabbing his wrist painfully.  
"Oh, we have guests!" came Revas` voice. "Well-well, a Necromonger and my old buddy Riddick...what a surprise!"  
"The honour is all yours, Revas." answered Riddick with emotionless voice.  
She laughed bitterly.  
"You see, Richard B. Riddick... you failed to kill me. And failed to save me..."she walked towards Riddick and Vaako, holding both men at gun point.  
She winked to Vaako`s direction, grinning wider."Is that your fuckboy? A Necromonger?"  
Riddick lowered his voice. "Don`t you touch him. Remember, what happened on Dark Athena?"  
Gale Revas did know what he meant. She forced a grin.  
"How `bout I let him go and gonna have my way with you, Riddick?"  
"You can kill me now or later, your choice."Still no emotions. "Now be so nice and let him go. If you don`t..."he paused briefly, "the whole Necromonger army will be here!"  
Then Riddick whispered to Vaako:" Get outta here, pretty boy...She`s going to torture me, you bring the Army down to here... just...go..."  



	18. Chapter 18

Riddick woke up and his body was hurting like hell. He opened his shiny eyes heavily looking at the chains that had held him prisoner for hours now, his feet barely touching the cold floor.  
"Fuck,"Riddick swore.  
He was only wearing his leather pants, the rest of his clothing hung around in the room.  
He gripped the chains and tried pulling, "Fucking Hell!"  
"So, he awakens..." Gale Revas laughed.  
Riddick turned his head to see Gale Revas slowly entering the room. She had a huge knife in her hand. "I heard Alpha Furyans are the best to torture,"she commented with a smile. "Is that true?"  
Riddick smirked. "Pain and I are old friends..."  
Revas shook her head. "Not smart, Furyan."she said taking the knife and without warning plunged it into his biceps, smiling when Riddick grit his teeth. She took the knife and twisted it, making Riddick bit his lower lip. Not satisfied, cause she couldn`t make Riddick to scream, she pulled the knife out.  
"You`re crazy."Riddick growled.  
Gale Revas grabbes his chain and held it in pace, while she punched him hard in the jaw. Then she moved away from Riddick. Grabbign a bag from underneath a leather chair and brought it over to where Riddick was, she opened it.  
"What`s that now?" Riddick asked, trying to see what she had there.  
She pulled out a lighter, flicked it 2 times, then grinned. Then she moved up to him, running her fingers over his muscular body.  
"Bag of tricks,"she whispered, offering a wicked smile. "I had a choise, knives or arrows, so I picked knives."  
Riddick watched her closely, she was out of kicking range now. He wished he`d done it, when he had a chance. He wasn`t quite sure, what she was up exactly.  
"Do you know, what`s it`s like?" Revas asked, grabbing her bag. "Being near to death and surviving. Having a chance for vengeance?" She grabbed another long knife. "I lost against you on Dark Athena, now it`s your time to suffer!"  
"Do you even realize, how childish you are?" Riddick asked, looking bored.  
Revas grabbed the knife off the floor and and moved back to him quickly to stab him again, but Riddick`s legs kicked her back. Riddick screamed now in pain. To kick her, he had to use his arm to pull himself up; the pain shot through his body like lightning.  
Revas took the opportunity to slash him across the chest. Blood poured out from the fresh wound she`d put there. Riddick but his lip, keeping himself from screaming.  
She stepped back. "I was talking."  
Riddick sighed. He vinced at the cold air of the room touching the wide cut on his chest, but it wasn`t the worst, the wound on his arm was worse. Preventing him from breaking free. And it hurt like Hell.  
She took a bottle out of the bag and made her way over him.  
"You know, what really hurts on fresh wounds?"Revas asked while opening the bottle. "Water mixed with salt."  
She poured it a little bit on Riddick`s chest and smiled, as the Furyan grit his teeth in pain.  
"Must really hurt."she said looking at the mixture. She rubbed some between her long fingers and smiled. Riddick clenched his jaw.  
She poured more salty water over Riddick. Riddick screamed this time. But that didn`t stop her, just encouraged her more.  
She took the bloody knife off the floor again and laid it flat over the bleeding wound.  
"It`s kinda pretty,"she mentioned out of nowhere."What made someone out of the blue make a knife like this?" she asked, looking at the patterns of the knife.  
Then, without a warning she made another cut next to the last one, in the middle of Riddick`s chest. Riddick did his best to hold back the scream but failed; the pained scream violently tore through his body.  
He screamed again, earning a laugh from Gale Revas.  
Riddick`s body went stiff, tears shining in his silvery eyes. "Bloody Hell, bitch..."  
He unconsciously wanted to grab at his chest, forgetting that he was chained up and every move would cause unbearable pain to his arms.  
Revas looked up in his eyes. "If I twisted this knife right now..."she said, inching the knife a bit deeper into the wound, "you`d think that burning alive would be a trip to Heaven..."  
"What?" Riddick gritted out. He did his best not to pay attention to the pain that was coursing through his bruised and bloody body." There is no Heaven...there is UnderVerse."  
Revas smiled at him again. She shook the knife, making sure she`d cut the unhurt skin and then pulled it out, violently ripping through more of his skin.  
Riddick`s eyes widened and a silent moan moved through his body like shattered glass.  
Revas run her finger through Riddick`s six-pack, she`d already cut into. She outlined the wide cut with her finger, hearing him moan.  
"It`s weird,"Gale Revas whispered as if she was talking to herself."How something so small can cause such a great deal of pain..."she finished, looking at the bloody knife.  
Blood...  
It covered Riddick, his chest, getting soaked at the waistband of his leather pants.  
"How much did it hurt?" Revas whispered.  
Then, out of nowhere, she was enraged again.  
"What`s your fucking deal with the Necromongers? With this man? Why are they still waiting?"she screamed, punching him in the face."Tell me!"  
Riddick closed his eyes and tried to gather his remaining strenght. He thought of Vaako...hopefully he was safe at least... He couldn`t say a word, he even didn`t try. It seemed impossible to stop the pain Revas kept on adding. Even the slightest hope of Vaako finding him seemed impossible now. He was alone...  
Gale Revas stepped away and watched Riddick hang from wrists unconsciously. His beautiful body covered in so much blood. She looked down at her hands and smiled. Blood covered every inch of them, every inch of it was Riddick`s...  
"Come on, Riddick,"Revas said, snapping out of her haze, "Wakey, wakey." She made another cut into the man`s flesh, drawing blood.  
Riddick inhaled sharply. "You`ll gonna die..."  
"Really?" Gale Revas asked, licking the blood from the wound.  
"Arggggg..."was his muffled moan.  
Gale Revas walked back to her bag and took out another bottle of water-salt mixture. "It`s weird... torturing someone never felt that good...Sadly this pain won`t kill you."She poured some of the liquid into her palm.  
Riddick watched as she placed the palm of her pale hand down flat on his chest, she watched the pain flicker across his face, she could feel the muscles twitch. He didn`t scream.  
Gale Revas poured some water over his stomach over the long cut. This time Riddick screamed, pulling the chains.  
Revas stepped away, licking her lips." So, you are totally under my mercy. I could kill you, but it would be no fun....besides, I like to play."  
Then she made her way towards the door, looking over her shoulder. "Got things to do. Enjoy yourself, til I return."

The huge door was pushed open and Vaako bolted in, behind him some Necromonger soldiers.  
"Riddick?" he asked softly...then he felt the smell...fire, smoke, blood...  
His eyes widened, when he saw Riddick, hanging motionless from the ceiling. His face was untouched. Blood. Blood covered his body, from neck to toes. In his right arm was a badly bleeding wound. Vaako winced at the look of him. His chest, covered with blood, too much of it.  
"Riddick?" he called out again.  
Riddick blinked open his heavy eyelids when he heard his voice. He could hardly lift his head to say anything. His whole body hurt.  
"V-V-Vaako?"  
Vaako nodded, a sigh of relief going through his stomach. "I`m going to get you down." he promised.  
Riddick nodded.  
Riddick blinked a few times, trying to fight off the darkness, that was consuming him slowly.  
Vaako hit the chains with an axe and caught Riddick in the middle of the fall. Riddick closed his eyes, willing the pain away.  
"You are safe now,"Vaako whispered, reassuring him. Riddick`s eyes snapped open, Vaako smiled at him. "It`s okay now..."  
Vaako held him around the waist and made his way to the door, dragging unconscious Riddick with him. 5 soldiers followed them, ready to protect them from whatever might happen.  
On the way back to the Basilica Vaako caught a glimpse of himself and Riddick throught a dusty mirror. His eyes widened. He was covered with blood, his hands, his armor, even his hair drenched with thick red liquid. Riddick`s blood. 

Vaako returned to Riddick`s bedroom. Lord Marshal hadn`t moved. Vaako sat down next to him and checked his wounds. The bleeding had stopped, luckily. There was a cut on his stomach, another across his chest.  
He covered Riddick with a light, silky blanket. He didn`t want to irritate any of his wounds.  
*Revas must die.*he thought.  
Riddick opened his eyes with a weary sigh and looked around. He could smell his own blood lingering in the air, he could smell pain, fear and... compassion?  
He was in his own room, in the Necromonger Basilica. Then he remembered...Vaako.  
Riddick went to sit up and groaned in pain, lying back down.  
Vaako could hear Riddick`s groand and pain-filled moans, he came running from the smaller room. Riddick looked up at him, blinking a few times, wondering if he was dead- this couldn`t be Vaako, it all was too good.  
"Syberius?" he chocked out.  
Vaako turned to him." You need to rest and eat."He kissed Riddick`s forehead.  
Riddick sighed and closed his eyes. He was tired and in pain, but safe.  



	19. Chapter 19

It was hours, maybe even days, after Riddick opened his silvery eyes again. It seemed, like he had been unconscious for eternity. He raised his head... he was feeling better. Actually good enough to stand up.  
His wounds were healing, not hurting anymore, but itching. It was annoying, but he couldn`t do anything against it. It was the process of healing.  
The Lord Marshal stretched his body and stood up. His feet were a little weak, but he could manage.  
*Many years have passed me by,*he thought, getting into his armor, fully, *Many trials of life I've survived stills the head wind blows my way. It's getting harder everyday...*  
Now, where were the ulaks? Riddick looked around and saw them on the table. He smiled. With new strenght, he pushed the door open. 2 loyal Guards were waiting for him. But no sign of Lord Vaako.  
One of the Guards bowed to him. "Lord Marshal, there`s a present for you, waiting."  
Riddick raised his eyebrow. "Oh?"Then he turned his sharp gaze towards the man again. "Bring it here."  
"My Lord Marshal."  
Riddick went back into his rooms, he felt suddenly hungry. He saw fruits on the table, and fine red wine also. Good, at least he could enjoy himself a bit.  
He had an apple and then a sip of wine. It tasted good.  
"Brave men will fight..."he thought to himself, "Weak men will always die. I survived again."  
3 knocks to the door. Loud voices.  
"Enter!" roared Riddick, sitting on his throne, in full armor. He was cleaning his nails with a knife.  
Gale Revas was pushed inside, so hard, that she fell to her knees in front of Riddick. Behind her was Vaako, eyes full of anger.  
When his eyes met Riddick, he smiled. The smile grew wider and wider. Vaako was happy to see Riddick healing and up.  
"Lord Marshal Riddick."he greeted.  
Riddick, not giving a shit about formalities, hugged him. Vaako blushed slightly, when hugging him back.  
Revas was still on her knees, hands tied behind her back.  
A grin split across Riddick`s face. "Stand up!" he barked at Revas.  
Revas rolled her eyes at him, refusing to move. Riddick chuckled at her distress, then grabbed her neck and forced her to stand.  
He grinned saucily." Now, what do you think, I`ll do to you?" Revas gave no answer.  
Vaako was standing next to Riddick, face emotionless, like a stone.  
Riddick`s grin widened. The room was dark, a dark twilight, just as Riddick liked. His eyes shined like silver.  
"Oh, I`ve been so rude."He chuckled, walking towards Vaako. "I haven`t properly thanked you."  
Vaako shrugged. What was Lord Marshal planning to do? Something wicked?  
"You are truly evil,"Vaako muttered under his breath.  
Riddick smiled at him, and then grabbed his braids, making him step closer. "What are we going to do with Captain Revas here?"  
Revas was deadsilent. She had begun to understand, what a huge mistake she`d made by torturing Riddick. The man was Necromongers bloody Lord Marshal. And he was very, very angry...  
She knew, how to keep a poker face, all those years as a small criminal. So long as she appeared nonchalant, no pinkness in her cheeks to betray her, everything would be just fine.  
Riddick moved so close she could smell his freshly washed skin. "I don`t like to kill women...but you, you are different."  
Revas angled her head to a more casual pose and resisted the urge to take a step backwards. Brinkmanship was her thing.  
Riddick walked around her, slowly, gracefully like a huge predator.  
When he came behind Revas, he grabbed her by the throat and took out one of his ulaks. "This is the last thing you`re going to remember... Remember this moment."  
With a quick movement, he broke her neck and plunged the blade deep inside her heart ; her body fell to the floor.  
"Guards!" he roared. "Get this body outta here!"  
Revas` body was carried out from Lord Marshal`s throne room.  
"Stupid woman!" Riddick commented. "Thinking, I wouldn`t get her."  
He moved to the round window, thinking about something. Then his gaze met Vaako again.  
"How many Ghost Drones did you find?"  
"About 1000."  
"So many?" Riddick cleaned his bloody ulak with a cloth and sit to the throne, relaxing. "I hope, you took good care of them."  
"Yes, they all are dead."  
"Good. Any prisoners?"  
"They`re all waiting in the meeting hall, Lord Marshal."  
Riddick put his hand on Vaako`s shoulder. "Let`s go then."  
Side by side, Riddick and Vaako walked to the meeting hall, 4 Guards around them. Riddick was in full armor once again, as well as Vaako.  
When he pushed the large door open to enter the hall, whole Army greeted him. "Hail Lord Marshal! Hail Lord Marshal!"  
Then it fell dead silent. Riddick looked around, grin on his face. He was feeling quite pleased, that his Army ended whatever was going on on Butcher Bay.  
Riddick went to his throne in the middle of the hall, Vaako coming to stand next to it.  
Riddick noticed some surviving prisoners from Butcher Bay standing on the left side of the hall. One man he recognized immediately, was Jagger Valance, the man who`d helped him with the bomb.  
Then he noticed some blueskins, or as the tattooed men were called in Butcher Bay. Then 2 remaining Guards... and Hoxie.  
"Jagger Valance,"smiled Riddick, seeing the other man, "I thought you were dead, man!"  
The man raised his head, looking surprised. "Riddick?" he coudln`t believe, what he saw. "Is that really you? But how?"  
Riddick looked at the Guards standing around him and his First among Commander Lord Vaako. "This man there,"he looked at Jagger`s direction,"helped me in Butcher Bay. Don`t touch him. As for the others..."he made a pause, "they have a choice. Convert or die!"  
Then his gaze stopped on Hoxie. "Hmmm... Throw this man to my Hellhounds. Let them finish him!"  
The Necromonger Guards dragged Hoxie out, he was trying to get free, but no use. "Please... pleaseeee... noooo!"  
"Shut up," hissed Riddick, annoyed.  
"What shall we do with the planet, my Lord?" asked Toal, stepping closer.  
Riddick looked at Vaako, then at Toal. "Destroy it."

Riddick was back in his personal rooms, sitting on his throne. The Lord Marshal sank into the comfortable throne, relieved to feel soft fabric and no more weight on his feet. He let his head loll back and eyes pull to a close. In only minutes the fabric was warm, homely. With black clothes on charcoal fabric Riddick didn't notice Vaako when he came in with lust and hunger in his dark eyes.  
"My Lord Marshal...Riddick?" came a faint whisper.  
Riddick lazily opened his eyes and smiled.  
"Vaako..."  
Vaako was amazed. Riddick always was surprising him.  
"Riddick..."  
*Come to me, Vaako.*  
Something in the mental tone gave him shivers. Uneasy anticipation danced along his nerves.  
"You're perfect, Riddick" Vaako panted, reaching up to kiss him. Their tongues met, swirling, sampling each other's flavor and texture. With a groan, the taller man pulled off.  
"Trying to eat me alive, are you?"  
The grey eyes roamed down the tall form, blazing with lust. "I'd love to." then the Necromonger blushed.  
Riddick opened a bottle and grabbed 2 glasses. He set one in front of Vaako and began pouring.  
"What's that? It doesn't look like wine." he noted, looking at the liquid suspiciously.  
Riddick smiled. "It isn't. It`s a flame brandy."  
*Woah,* Vaako thought, eyes widening. *You had to take it real easy with that stuff, or you'd be kissing the floor.*  
Despite his confusion, some inner demon made him grin slyly.  
"My Lord Marshal, did you lure me here to get me drunk? Is this seemly and proper behavior for a venerated Necromonger Lord Marshal?"  
*He taunts me. Let the dance begin.* Riddick mused. He sat down opposite the younger man at the table, on his throne.  
"What behavior would you suggest I have, Lord Vaako?" he responded lightly.  
"I don`t know... some fast fuck...or..."the Necromonger shook his head. He stood abruptly, snatching up the goblet and downing his drink. The uncertainty was driving him crazy, and he'd had enough of this bizarre situation.  
Vaako barely had time to turn around when he found himself pressed against the panel by Riddick.  
"Release me, Riddick" he glared, quiet, defiant.  
Riddick smiled coolly. His voice was ice."You wanted fast...so you`ll get fast."  
Vaako fought to keep from trembling. The alcohol brought heat to his face. Riddick's musk, his body heat, was intoxicating. "Please."  
The taller man released him slowly.*My dear First among Commanders...you shall cry out my name before this night is done...*  
Riddick plunged his tongue past the open lips, forcing a groan from the Necromonger. Reflexively, his arms went around the broad back, gripping tightly.  
Vaako drowned in the sensations, the salt and musk of Riddick`s closeness, the sweet taste of his mouth. He touched the Lord Marshal`s neck, shoulders...  
Riddick pulled out of the wet mouth slowly, getting a groan of protest.  
"Vaako..." he breathed heavily. "I want you to obey me."  
The grey eyes were smouldering, unfocused with desire. "I want you."  



	20. Chapter 20

"Then, my dear First among Commanders,"Riddick`s smile widened, "I gonna fuck you on the throne."  
Vaako`s jaw fell open. "Really?"  
Riddick manouvered him back until Vaako was against the throne. "See, that`s not so hard, pretty boy. You`re just wearing too many clothes."  
Vaako blushed, then grinned wickedly. "Then do something with it!"  
"Like what?" Riddick asked, plainly curious. Then he reached his hand out and opened the straps of Vaako`s armor. With a hard thump, the heavy thing fell to the floor. Quickly, he undressed himself, Riddick following his lead.  
Vaako fell to the throne. Riddick bent to kiss those lips, softer this time, almost humming with the intense happiness that washed through him.  
"You`re my only true mate,"he said softly, curling his fingers around the braids at the side of the younger man's face, running its silken length against his palm.  
"Take me, Riddick..."Vaako's voice was hoarse, breathless, and the Lord Marshal smiled. He was very far gone now.  
Vaako smiled up to him, trying to pull him down for another kiss. Then he lifted one hand to his face and trailed delicate fingers across Riddick`s cheek, tracing his lips lightly. "Make love to me, Riddick. I want this, want you. I've never wanted anything as much."  
Riddick dipped to kiss him again, fingering lightly at the entrance to his lover's body. Very gently, he slid one finger inside, feeling the tight warmth grip him, drawing him further in. A second finger now, and Vaako was writhing beneath him, hands clutching at his shoulders in a gesture of absolute abandon. His neck arched, and Riddick bent to taste it, nipping gently at the tantalizing beat of his pulse. A primal need kicked in and he bit Vaako`s neck, leaving a red mark there.  
A third finger, opening that silken channel for him, scraping lightly across his lover's prostate, earning a sharp, indrawn breath as the smooth body convulsed beneath him. Hardly able to breathe, his chest constricted with need, the Furyan pulled his fingers out to a deep groan of protest from his lover, and he kissed that sweat-sheened face comfortingly as he took the heavy length of his own erection in his hand, positioning it at the entrance to the Necromonger's pale body.  
Tight, supple heat around his cock, burning him, and he threw his head back with a deep-voiced groan, fingers clenching spasmodically at Vaako's body.  
Vaako's lips found his throat and suckled softly, sending him into a riot of pleasure that disavowed any pretense at rational thought, and then there was only the long, slick movements of their bodies together, bound by love and ecstasy.  
The throne held on, but made noises, like it would break at any minute.  
Riddick rode the pleasure as he would a wave in the sea, letting it carry him, enfold him, take him where he needed to be. His hands smoothed over Vaako's skin as they moved, cupping under one knee and lifting the leg up onto his shoulder, angling his body to strike deeper with every heated thrust. Vaako raised his hips to meet him, fingers tangling in his hair, pulling him closer, deeper, opening his mouth to Riddick's and thrusting his tongue deep inside him, mimicking the movements of their bodies.  
It was too much. Already, Riddick could feel the warm tingle of his orgasm coiling at the small of his back, begging release. His hand slid between their bodies, found Vaako's erection, and began pumping it in time to the rhythm of his thrusts. The Necromonger gave a hoarse cry, practically lifting his body off the huge throne in his pleasure, and Riddick sank his teeth deep into the soft juncture between shoulder and neck, biting back his own wild cries. Too much, it was too much, the heat was going to consume him, and this was Vaako, who loved him and needed him and wanted to make him come...  
Riddick gave a deep, heartfelt sound between a groan and a roar as his orgasm hit him, and his entire body shuddered as the sensations washed over him, spilling his passion into his lover's body. A moment later, Vaako arched under him with an inarticulate cry, and liquid warmth was spilling over Riddick's hand, the evidence of the Necromonger's pleasure. For one harsh second they were locked together in the throes of their passion, and then they both collapsed onto the throne again, sated.  
Vaako's arms and legs were wrapped around him not letting Riddick fall to the floor, head pillowed on Lord Marshal's chest. Riddick stroked his hair lightly, twirling his fingers around the slim softness of his braids.  
Vaako stretched out cat-like against him, arms wrapped possessively around his torso, molding to his body as if they had been made to fit together like this.  
They slept, wrapped in each other's arms, and neither of them dreamed.

Vaako was the first one to wake up. Riddick was still next to him, his face on Vaako`s shoulder. The Necromonger smiled, he really loved that man.  
He didn`t want to move, but his arms were stuck between his and Riddick`s body, so he tried very slowly get one hand out. Done. Now the other.  
Riddick opened his silvery eyes and grinned. "Already up?"  
Vaako nodded. "I wonder, where my wife has been last days..."  
Riddick stretched his shoulders. "Yeah... I haven`t seen her either, which is wierd."  
Riddick stood up, starting to put his armor on. "Toal hasn`t seen the Dame either. Why do I have a wierd feeling about it?"  
Vaako followed Riddick, putting his heavy pieces of armor and cloves on. "Gahh...I wish I could run naked all around here, in the Basilica!"  
To that, the Lord Marshal laughed. Vaako blushed slightly.  
The huge doors of Riddick`s personal room opened with a hiss, when both men stepped out.  
The huge hallway was almost dark, but Riddick could see perfectly. Vaako not.  
A dark figure stepped in front of both men. Riddick narrowed his eyes, but not stepping back. He was the Lord Marshal, after all.  
"What do you want?" he asked, "Who are you?"  
The man didn`t answer, but took a fighting position.  
"Stay back, Vaako." Riddick warned. Vaako just grunted back at him to show, that he understood.  
The stranger gave no response.  
"Do you just stand there or do something?" Riddick challenged the stranger.  
Vaako looked at Riddick, who was ready to attack. "Shit...that`s bad..."  
Riddick charged in and kicked the stranger in the stomach, so he couldn`t attack him first.  
"Is this, what you wanted?" he grinned and neatly moved away from the man, who stepped back, hissing in anger and pain.  
When the man attacked him, Riddick stepped out of the way and twisted around in time to grab his fist before it connected with his jaw and twisted the hand fiercly, making the other scream in pain. Then Riddick released the man`s hand only after using his knee to jab him again in the stomach. The man staggered backwards, and Riddick kicked him again, making the man fall to his knees.  
"Get up!" Riddick said in dangerously icy tone.  
The man did and threw a punch towards Riddick. He missed, Riddick laughed.  
The man fell again, groaning in pain. Riddick kicked him twice into the ribs. The sharp blade fell from the attacker`s hand and flew some inches away.  
"Get up."he told the man, who groaned on the floor.  
"Riddick, he can`t." interrupted Vaako, as Riddick stared menacingly at the man on the floor.  
"I told you to get up." Riddick said; his voice was soft but menacing. It made Vaako shiver.  
"What part of get up don`t you understand?" Riddick shouted, grabbing the other`s shoulders and forcing him to stand. "Now, let me see under this helmet of yours..."  
Vaako stepped closer, out of curiosity.  
The man tried to get out of Riddick`s deathgrip, but couldn`t. "Now... let`s see..."  
Riddick opened the helmet slowly, the man was groaning in pain and frustration.  
"Who do we have here..."Riddick`s eyes met Vaako`s. "Is this a mouse? No... it is Krone."  
Vaako`s eyes widened, he wasn`t waiting that.  
"Why did you want to kill me?" asked Riddick, his grip tightening on Krone`s throat. "Answer me, fucker!!"  



	21. Chapter 21

"Wasn`t my idea... Lord Marshal..."Krone whispered, standing against the wall, fear in his eyes.  
"Really?" Riddick stepped back and looked at the man, arms crossed on his chest. "Who`s idea then?"  
Krone didn`t seem to be willing to answer, his eyes were fixed on Vaako. Then he looked at the Lord Marshal. Something in the Furyan`s eyes scared him.  
"Your wife..."  
That made Vaako came closer, his eyes were filled with anger. "My wife? You`re a lying bastard! She would never..."  
Riddick stopped him, putting hand on Vaako`s shoulder. "Have you seen her lately, Vaako?"  
"No. But..."  
Riddick stood silent for a time, that seemed like eternity. Then he raised his head. "Well Krone... if you want to live, get her to the meeting hall. Alone! And maybe I`ll spare your worthless life."  
Krone left quickly, leaving Vaako and Riddick alone. Riddick raised an eye brow. "Still think, that your Dame isn`t a snake?"  
Vaako looked down, feeling quilty and angry. Quilty, that he still didn`t knew about the Dame`s intensions. Angry about her betrayal. He didn`t love her; usually Necromongers never married for love, but for power. But this was too much even for Lord Vaako.  
"Look at me, Vaako." Riddick insisted.  
Vaako didn`t react.  
"Look...at...me."  
This time Vaako looked up, meeting Riddick`s silvery eyes. The Lord Marshal took Vaako`s head between his hands. "I know, how you feel. But how could you know?"  
Vaako shivered and wrapped his hands around Riddick`s waist.  
"I`m so angry...."Vaako took a deep breath."...I could just break her neck!!"  
"Patience. You shall have your way with her." Riddick said, smiling at his friend and lover.  
"You know me too well."  
Riddick smiled.  
"Beautiful..."Riddick sighed, relaxing in Vaako`s arms.  
Vaako looked him in the eyes. "Do you think, Krone will get my snake wife here?"  
Riddick shook his head. "No. They`ll probably try to escape or something. Wanna get them?"  
Lord Vaako nodded in excitement. The excitement wired his body like he was plugged into the mains. He felt like his brain was on fast-forward and there was no off switch.  
They went to the hangar, where Necromongers had the smaller spaceships stocked. Everywhere was silent, not a single step or anything. Just silence.  
After looking for Dame Vaako and Krone through the entire Basilica and Necropolis, Riddick and Vaako couldn`t find them.  
"Guess, they left in hurry."grinned Vaako.  
Riddick nodded silently.  
"You know, I`ve been almost five years as the Lord Marshal..."He looked around."When I first came here, it was all kinda...frightening and strange to me. All this keep what you kill stuff..."  
Vaako stood and watched Riddick pace back and forth. "Do you wanna have a celebration or something?"  
"Maybe... but I am not sure. I wanna find Furya first!"  
Vaako could perfectly understand Riddick, the man just needed to see what was left of his home planet. Maybe find some other Furyans like him? Though it was unlikely.  
"I think we need to convert another planet, Vaako. And this time I`ll let you do it, gather all the people. I just need to check the ship`s log."  
"Why?" asked Vaako.  
"I think I might have found Furya, but I am not completely sure of it yet."  
"I understand, Lord Marshal."  
Riddick stepped close to him. So close, that his breath tickled Vaako`s neck. "Tsk, tsk... you still keep on forgetting, that when we are alone, I am Rickard B. Riddick."  
Vaako blushed.

Riddick was alone in his huge rooms, when there was a faint knock on the door. First Riddick didn`t react, he knew that if it was Vaako, he would just simply walk in. Another knock.  
"Enter!" roared Riddick, without raising his eyes to see, who it was. He was looking through the window at the new planet before them, with his back to the door. What was that planet? Was there life?  
Without any warning, there was a sharp pain on his back.   
Gritting his teeth, Riddick turned quickly around to grab a female Consort`s throat between his hands.  
The woman was a rare beauty, redhead, dressed in wine- red silken gown. She tried to get free, but failed.  
Her eyes flashed angrily, when she asked :" So what is the best way to a man's heart?"  
Riddick twisted her hand and got a firm hold of the same knife he`d been stabbed with.  
"Between the fourth and fifth rib. That's where I usually go. I'll put a twist at the end if I wanna make sure."  
With that, he quickly ended the Consort`s life. Her body fell to the floor, ruining it with blood.  
The door got violently pushed open and Vaako stormed in. He looked around and saw Riddick kneeling on the floor, a knife next to him. A dead woman was some feet away. There was blood...  
Vaako`s eyes widened.  
Riddick`s head jerked up at the sound of opening doors. Vaako could tell, that the Furyan had been heavily wounded.  
"Vaako..."Riddick moaned, "get this body out of here. Get help..."  
He struggled to get up. Somehow, with great willpower, he succeeded.  
" They say you lost your nerve, Vaako, after that big swing and a miss..."  
Vaako`s eyes met Riddick`s. He knew, that the Furyan always spoke the truth.  
"Is that what they say?"  
Riddick nodded, throwing the bloody knife at Vaako`s direction, who caught it easily.  
Riddick cocked his head. "Now what are you gonna do to get that cred back? What's the big play? Something splashy?"  
"Actually, I had in mind something different. I've been thinking about an early campaign. My first. I was but a boy. We dropped Necromongers from the sky and did what Necromongers do. Destruction was breathtaking. But then we met resistance. Ferocious like a storm of lions. Each one of them killed over a hundred Necro before their weapons failed. And then they killed another 30 more. Barehanded. Our firepower and strength in numbers eventually won us the day. I can still see him, the last of those magnificent warriors, standing on a pile of his own. And he looked at me. And I will never forget those eyes. His eyes were just like yours. The planet was Furya..."  
Riddick didn`t move. "I know what it's called."  
Vaako came standing next to him, trying to check the wound. Riddick gently pushed his hand away, shaking his head.  
Vaako sighed. "You just don't know where it is."  
Riddick moved towards his throne and sat down on it, heavily. Then his eyes met Vaako again.  
"I need charts. I need maps."  
"Impossible..."  
"I need a direction."Riddick continued, not giving up.  
"Purged from all records, as you well know."Vaako looked down. He felt bad, ashamed. Bad, because he wasn`t there, when the Lord Marshal got stabbed. It was his duty to guard him!  
"But you remember where..."came quiet words from Riddick`s pale lips.  
"So many worlds... The only map left in existence is the one that's in my head, Riddick."  
"What do you want, Vaako?"  
"The same as you....transcendence."


End file.
